Just One Call
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie Plum was living a normal life... until one day when the phone rang and changed it forever. AU story. Babe, though Joe makes an appearance but survives unscathed. Rating for later.
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOO! So, I'm back. It's been a while, no? I know I promised you guys a new story in August of *gasp* last year and I didn't deliver. This is that story, but it took me until now to get the first chapter right! I know what I want to do and I know what I want to write, but that first chapter is always a killer for me. That's why whenever I start a paper for school, I start in the middle and do the intro last. Plus once school started (3 graduate classes... one being the equivalent to a speeding train and if you missed something you were dead in the water...) plus 32 hours a week at work plus finding time to read for pleasure plus sleeping equals no time for me to write :(. But now I'm taking 2 classes (one is online) and I'm working a few less hours (yay!), I actually have *gasp again* free time (free time? what's that?)! So in between reading for pleasure (if you guys could see the list I have plus the stack of books on my bed... they know my name at the library!), work, slightly less school (but its STILL graduate school, so there may be gaps between chapters) and volunteering again (which I'm really happy I got to do again), I will be posting on this story. And you guys know me well enough by now (or at least you SHOULD), I finish what I start. So don't get nervous if I disappear for a few weeks. It either means I got stuck with school, no time and the muse has run away for a vacation (honestly, after all the snow we've gotten, I wouldn't blame her), or trying to finish one of the amazing books I have.

Now that the authors note is ten times longer than the first chapter (don't worry, they'll get longer)... I'll let you get to it. This is going to be AU. Most of the people in this story will have the same job, but it's not in cannon. So if you're looking for one that is more cannon, I understand if you want to leave and read another one of my stories that is or someone different.

If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not forcing you to sit there and read. I write to relieve stress and to entertain. No other reasons. You know what you like, not me.

And finally, no Beta was used, so any mistakes are mine. Be free to giggle, but please let me know if it makes a big impact in the story. This will be a Babe story. Joe will not be hurt, but bear with me to get there (you'll see what I mean in later chapters).

None of the characters are mine, although I would love a night with Ranger in a locked bedroom and a bottle of hot fudge...

* * *

The room was cold and they knew it. The two men in black suits continued to watch her shiver, but unwilling to help. It wasn't their place to help her. The only person that could help her now was herself.

The first man was Special Agent Robert Gordon. He was mid-fifties, fit, with salt and pepper hair. The other agents said that his green eyes saw everything. They all thought it was unnerving, but useful against the suspects. The second was much younger. Matt Farmer's tawny hair gleamed in the light and his smile made women swoon (and faint when he let his blue eyes twinkle). They had been partners for two years and _still_ no one could figure out how it worked. Gordon was old school and Farmer was an out of the box thinker. But somehow, they got their cases solved, and solved quickly.

The door opened, and Supervisory Special Agent Tim Morrisey walked into the viewing room. Morrisey was aged somewhere between the two men. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, intelligent, but guarded. He wore a gray suit, appearing opposite of the other agents. He stood there, silent, watching the woman as the two others had. The men shifted uncomfortably.

"Has she said anything?" Agent Morrisey asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Not a word. She didn't even ask for a lawyer like most people." Agent Gordon replied. "I blame TV."

"You'd blame the President, if you could." Farmer scoffed.

Gordon almost rolled his eyes. "As if. People these days watch too much tv. They immediately ask for a lawyer even when they don't know why we need to talk to them. If they're not in handcuffs, then they're usually not in trouble. But every time, they think they're in an episode of _Law and Order_."

"Dude, don't knock my show."

Gordon's eyes shifted to his partner. "You need a new show."

"Not likely."

Morrisey coughed and they became silent again. "You've got the folder?"

"Right here, boss." Farmer said, handing it over.

He took it and entered the room. "Ms. Plum? I'm Supervisory Special Agent Tim Morrisey. I just have a few questions for you."

Her eyes followed his movement, but she still didn't speak.

"Do you think he'll get her to talk?"

"Probably not. He's got a strong hold on her."

Gordon grunted. "If anyone can get her to talk, it'd be Morrisey."

"We'll see about that."

They tuned back into the conversation. "Look, you're not in trouble. We just need your help." He opened the folder and pulled out a picture. "Do you know this man?"

Her eyes flicked down, then back at Morrisey. Nothing.

"How about this man?" Another picture.

Nothing.

"This one?" The final picture went down.

She was still silent.

Morrisey sighed. "You can't help him if you don't talk to me."

Her eyes never wavered.

"Ranger is in over his head. We don't want to arrest him, but he needs our help before he goes too far and we can't help him." He pointed to the pictures. "Don't these men deserve justice? They were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

She blinked.

"You live a simple life, Ms. Plum and I know you want to get back to it. I'll talk to your boss. You'll get your job back with a raise. That's what you want, isn't it? Just help us out and you can go back."

Stephanie Plum finally spoke. "Go back?" For the first time, she smiled. "If I tell you what you want to know, and you can give me back my life?"

"Holy crap. He did it." Farmer said.

"I guess he did." Gordon replied, frowning.

"That's all you need to do, Ms. Plum. Just help us and we can help you both."

Stephanie looked at her hands. A pained look came onto her face. The men knew that she was feeling guilty for ratting out Ranger Manoso, but clearly she valued herself more than him.

Typical female.

When she pulled her head up, all three men were surprised. She was smiling again. Then she opened her mouth.

"Ranger is going to eat you for lunch."

And promptly shut back down.


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I'm sorry. I wanted this out WAY sooner than weeks later, but hey, RL can be a bitch. I had a midterm that took most of my focus and pretty much shoved this story out of the way. But I'm back! Hopefully the next chapter won't take me three weeks to publish.

I forgot in the first chapter to give a little background. This story is based on something that actually happened to me. The phone call, not the ensuing mayhem (no, I didn't get interrogated by the FBI). The minute it was over, I thought, 'what would Stephanie Plum do?' and this happened.

Also, the first few chapters are going to be a little slow (mostly because Ranger won't be showing up for a bit...). I'm going to be setting up this little story. And yes, it is a BABE story. So babes... have faith.

Not mine, but I wish I could play with Ranger... or Lester... for a little while. The only thing is, is my mistakes.

* * *

_Weeks before…_

In Chambersburg, New Jersey, there are two rules. Rule number one: grow up, marry and push out babies to continue the cycle. The second is keeping your house so clean that the neighbors can't complain. My mother and sister is world class expert in following the rules; their houses are pristine and my sister has pushed out the required grandchildren.

Me? Not so much. I tend to break rules… and everything around them.

My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm of average height and on good days my weight allows me to snap my jeans. I have curly brown hair and a witty personality that I got from my Italian father and big blue eyes and my fast metabolism from my Hungarian mother.

I, fortunately, managed to make it out of the Burg. I have a small apartment in Hamilton Township, about ten minutes from my parent's place, which made my mother at least somewhat happy. My sister moved to California with her first husband, which made my mother freak. When she came back, divorced with her two kids, my mother figured that moving farther than two streets away was the devil. This was a nice compromise. I get to be on my own and my mother can pull the proverbial umbilical cord. The building was new and the apartments were well lit and open. The walls beige and carpet Berber, but I classed it up with some vibrantly colored furniture. My couch was red and the lounge chair a deep purple. The bedspread was blue and all my bathroom accessories were a nice green. All the tables and chairs were a nice cherry wood. The kitchen has a very happy yellow. By themselves, they would've looked out of place, but in my apartment, somehow it worked. It wasn't a penthouse, but definitely a big step up from the crappy apartments I lived in when I was in college.

Currently, I was relaxing in my tub, enjoying a bubble bath and a good book. The heroine was about to get her brains screwed out by the swarthy bad boy with a heart of gold when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

Joe came in, smiling wide. "Well, this is a nice view." He said.

I sniffed the air. "Do I smell Pino's?"

He held up the bag. "Meatball sub, as promised."

Yum. "Give me a second."

He stepped in, gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, and left.

Joe Morelli has been my boyfriend for the last year. He's full blooded Italian with dark hair, chocolate eyes that melt when I'm naked and a body all the actors in Hollywood would die for. I've known Joe all my life since we grew up only a few streets from each other and he was my first for a few important stages in my life. He taught me how to play choo-choo at six and stole my virginity at sixteen on the Tasty Pastry floor. We met again three years ago at my engagement party. I was almost arrested for assaulting my ex-fiancé when I found him banging Joyce Barnhardt in the coat closet. Joe and I became friends and finally, a couple after a few years of shuffling feet. Things were good, so we were taking it slow.

My mother, on the other hand, keeps reminding me of my biological clock. Apparently it's keeping _her_ up at night. But I'm in no rush for the marriage and babies thing. I'm twenty-seven years old and enjoying life.

Sighing, I put the bookmark back in place with a mental "_I'll pick that up later_" and made my way out of the tub. I dressed quickly in a stretchy top and shorts and made my way to the table.

Joe had just finished doling out the subs and potato salad. I grabbed the beers and met him at the table.

"How was work today?" I asked him. Joe's a vice cop for the Trenton Police department. Most days he wore jeans and a t-shirt, but on court days, he wore a suit. Most of the people on the force said he looked like a casino pit boss, but I thought he looked pretty sexy.

"Had to testify on one of my cases today." He said, rolling up his dress shirt sleeve. He told me about the case he was working on. Drug busts were getting closer to the burg. I loved being with Joe, but when he talked about work, I tend to tune it out a little and do the nodding thing while I work on my shopping list. I'm pretty sure Joe does the same thing to me. We have an understanding.

"Cross is tomorrow and then I'll be done. I hate court days. The guys leave casino chips all over my desk for a week."

"They do it because it's fun." I actually thought it was cute. Joe didn't, but hey, the guys need to blow off steam somehow.

"Those guys need a hobby. How was your day?"

I work for Trenton Insurance as a Customer Advocate. Actually, it's a glorified title. All I do is sit around and listen to people bitch all day about their policies. I've been working at that job for five years and while the pay is good, I want to be doing something… more.

"There's a position opening in the claims department. It's more of an investigative job. I'd go out and see who's a big, fat liar and who's not. I'm thinking about applying for it."

Joe made a face. "Are you sure? The job won't be as glamorous as you think. I do that all day and most days the people are even ruder in person than on the phone."

"I listen to people bitch all day. How could it be any worse?" I shrugged. "Besides, I'm just applying. Doesn't hurt to apply, does it?"

"Fair enough." He squeezed my hand. "If it's what you want, I hope you get it."

I smiled and squeezed back. The rest of the meal was finished in silence. Joe stayed for the hockey game, but spent more time making out on the couch. He left shortly after, stating he needed an early start; I walked him to the door and we kissed for a minute or two longer.

"Next time I'll stay."

"Good." I pecked him one more time and he was gone.

After cleaning up the kitchen, I got ready for bed and settled in for a night of reading. My eyes flew across the page and something stirred in my lower belly. The heroine was definitely having a better sex life than I was right now, and I was a little jealous. But that wasn't causing the tingles. She was on the run for her life and having a great adventure with a sexy, yummy man and I was… jealous.

I knew that it was a book, but I was still jealous all the same. Realizing that it was midnight and I had to work early, I sighed and replaced the bookmark. Reading about romantic adventures was why most people read. They were supposed to be engaged in the story and entertained.

Not jealous.

I sighed again and flipped. I wanted something more and maybe the new job (if I got it) would do that for me, but there was still the nagging feeling that I was missing out on something. The feeling stayed with me until I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

And in case you missed it because you were too excited. YES, this is a BABE story. Don't worry, and trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ooh, look who's updating already! This girl is.

I'm loving the response I'm getting for this story! It's been ruminating for so long in my head, I sometimes wonder what's good and what's not. The fact that you guys are enjoying yourselves gives me great hopes. A couple of you already figured out some of my inspiration (not material stolen from these works... I don't consciously plagiarize and if anyone thinks that, they don't know me or my work very well) from the movie Red and before we're done, there'll be a little more Red and some Bourne with a whole lot of me in there thrown in!

So please enjoy. The only thing I own is the computer I write this on the mistakes I make, the story idea, and any characters I make up along the way.

* * *

A few days later, I was finalizing my resume on the computer. This was the big day and I was getting nervous.

Sally swiveled in his chair and looked over my shoulder. "Girl, you're a shoe-in for that job! Stop worrying!" Sally said, patting my shoulder. Sally Sweet and I started working at the company around the same time and became cube-mates when my former mate mysteriously moved to a desk across the office.

She had OCD and I live my life messy. You do the math.

Sally is six foot seven, built like a string bean, has curly black hair, brown eyes and likes to cross dress on the weekends for his band.

"I just want to make sure it's perfect. I don't want it to get thrown out because of a stupid typo."

Sally sighed and rolled his eyes. He was getting to good at that. "Look, you work hard, work longer and are completely competent for that job. I have no doubts that they know that too!"

"I love you, Sally."

"Dude, you know I love you."

I took a deep breath, bit my lip and hit print. "There. Done."

He handed the paper to me. "Now go hand it in!"

"Right. Going." I got up and walked towards my boss's office.

The closer I got to her office, the more confidence I felt. Shira Nash was a decent boss, and I knew she'd at least hear me out. She's a five foot, five inches middle aged woman who had a voice that sounds like she smoked three packs a day. Her hair was blonde and teased like cotton candy and her sliver eyes missed nothing.

Shira was on the phone when I knocked, but she waved me in. I sat, and crossed and uncrossed my legs nervously.

"Uh huh. Yeah, we'll talk about that later. I got someone here that looks like she's about to wet her pants." She grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, that's good. Call me then. Ciao." Shira hung up the phone and laced her fingers. "What can I do for you, Stephanie?"

I handed her my resume. "I heard there was an opening in the investigative division and I wanted to apply for it."

She glanced over it. "I see." She said slowly.

"I've been working here for a long time and I'd like to keep growing within the company."

"But you've got no real investigative experience."

"I know, but I'm a quick learner and I have an uncanny ability to build a rapport with people."

"That is true." She considered this for a moment. "Look, Plum, you're one of my best workers. But if you're serious about this, I'll put it in the pile."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Good luck."

I nodded once more and left. Sally peeked over the partition. I gave him the thumbs up and he grinned.

* * *

"So when do you find out?" Mary Lou my best friend asked me. I met her at Pino's for our weekly lunch. Mary Lou and I grew up together and started these lunches when she got married. No matter what was going on in our lives, we dropped everything each Tuesday to catch up. Her husband Lenny has to make sure he's home for lunch to watch the kids.

I shrugged. "In the next couple weeks, I'd think."

"I know you'll get it. You're too good to that company." Mary Lou smiled. She was built like a brick shithouse, has curly brown hair, brown eyes and too many sweater sets to count. Today's color was a nice dusky pink.

"I hope so. I really want that job."

"What brought this on? The change in jobs."

I shrugged again. "It felt like it was time for a change." I looked down at my cup. Empty. "Need a refill?"

"Sure."

I got up and headed towards the bar. Pino's is a family restaurant and each and every person in here has been coming since they were in diapers. Pino's has waitresses, but as long as you don't set anything on fire, he lets you pretty much go anywhere.

I leaned over the bar (clearly feeling too lazy to go around the bar) and started filling our cups with Pepsi.

Just as I was finishing, I started to slip. My life flashed before my eyes and I could feel the blood pooling in my head when two warm hands grabbed my hips, pulling me back at the last minute.

"Thanks," I said, when the hands turned me right side up and back safely on ground.

The dark brown eyes looked like they were thinking about smiling. "Sure." The hands didn't move and we stood there for a minute, just staring.

"Dude, there are other damsels in distress to save." His friend said from the door. "Let's go."

Mystery man nodded to his friend. "Be careful."

"Certainly."

He smiled this time and added a small squeeze to my hips before letting go. Before I knew it, the man melted into the crowd and was gone. I shook my head and grabbed our glasses.

I could still feel the tingle from his hands on my hips.

"Whew. Who was that?" Mary Lou asked when I got back to the table.

"No idea." I told her about what happened. "And then he just vanished."

"He was hot…"

"Lou! You're married!"

"Yes, married, dear. Not dead."

True. I have a serious boyfriend, but I wasn't about to disagree. He was hot. Dark hair, dark eyes, mocha latte skin. Muscles bulging out…

Yum.

And his friend wasn't unfortunate looking either. Same skin, green eyes and a quick smile that I was sure dropped more panties than a bathroom trip.

A tingle grew in my belly.

"So how's Joe?"

Annnd… Tingle gone.

"Good." The waitress put the pizza down between us. "Working hard."

"And he's behind the move in your career?"

"Yes, of course. He wants what I want."

"Good. He's a keeper, Steph."

"I know." I took a slice. "I'm well aware of that fact."

* * *

Later at night, I went over the highlights of the day. Joe had come over with dinner again and this time, he stayed the night. I glanced over at him. He was on his side, fast asleep.

It melted my heart.

"I can feel you thinking all the way over here." Joe said without opening his eyes.

Go figure. He cracked an eye. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Just nervous about that job."

His hand rubbed my naked shoulder. "You'll get it. I know you will."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Thanks. You're the best, you know?"

"Duh." He rolled back over and went to sleep for real this time.

But I didn't. Instead, I went over the conversation I had with Mary Lou. I knew that Joe was a good guy. He was a _great_ guy. Even though we've had our trouble when we were kids, he definitely didn't turn into his dad. Mr. Morelli was an abusive drunk that liked to use his family as his personal boxing gym. It's a miracle that any of the Morelli boys turned out normal. My parents liked him and his mother liked me. We were a match made in heaven. I felt safe and secure with him.

These were all things that I knew.

And yet, when I finally fell into a deep sleep, all my thoughts were focused on the mystery man in black.

* * *

*grins* Yes, I couldn't help myself. Ranger has made his first appearance! He didn't want to stay in the shadows any longer. Please leave some love now!


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Aprilmas! I can't believe its been a month since I last updated...

Okay, so here's whats going on. I had the beginning. I know where this is going and pretty much how it ends. Its the 'how the heck do I connect the beginning to where its going' that's giving me trouble. Then the other day, I FINALLY figured it out. So _hopefully _the rest of the story comes easy now and it won't take me a month to post. But if it does, stick with me, I WILL finish.

RL will finally slow down... for a month. My final is Thursday and then summer session doesn't start till June. So I'll have some more free time for this, thankfully.

Not mine, but there was some talk of Ranger, me, chocolate syrup and a week in bed...

* * *

"It sounds like you're in a bit of a pickle there, dear." Grandma Mazur said. Grandma Mazur was my last living grandparent and my mother's mother. She went to live with my parents after my Grandfather bit the big one, but was currently in the hospital for a hip replacement.

She broke it while rollerblading.

Grandma wasn't a day over eighty-one, but had the skin of a hundred and twenty two year old. Her hair was white and her blue eyes saw _everything_.

"I love Joe, I do. It's just…" I stopped.

Grandma lifted her bed into a sitting position. "There's no spark left."

I nodded and blushed. There was no one who knew me better than my grandmother _and _she knew how to keep a secret. The fact that I was having doubts about my relationship with Morelli wouldn't get all over the Burg the minute I left the room.

It would happen when her gals from the Clip 'N Curl come to visit tomorrow. Her rollerblading pals.

"Would it have anything to do with that sexy man you ran into a few days ago?"

I had barely mentioned him, but I felt he was part of this all the same. I bit my lip. Did it? Or was I feeling these feelings _way _before and he just brought them to the surface?

"I have no idea." I said honestly.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I should do?"

Grandma shook her head. "That's not for me to decide. _You _need to figure that out. Not me or your mother or even those nosy Burg ladies. And I know what you're thinking. My lips are zipped on this one. Not until you know what to do."

I sighed. My stomach was flip flopping inside me. Somehow I knew she was going to say that, but secretly hoped that she wouldn't.

"Couples go through this. Your grandfather and I definitely did."

"What did you and Grandpa do?"

She sighed. "Got back to the basics. He wooed me all over again." Grandma got a dopey look on her face and a faraway smile started to appear. She may be looking for someone to share her life with _now_, but right then I knew that my grandfather was the only man for her. Period.

I smiled. My Grandfather was a very quiet man. That was something he would _never _do.

She nodded. "Like I said, it's a phase. They lose what they had that brought them together. Doesn't mean you can't get it back. The real question is: do you want to get it back?"

* * *

"This was a really good idea." Joe said to me. He pulled my chair out of the table and kissed my cheek. After my visit with Grandma, I called Joe and asked him out. Mostly he was surprised, but agreed readily. We chose to go to Marsillo's, the place we went to for our second date. It was a classier version of Pino's, but less families and more cloth tablecloths. The atmosphere screamed '_date_' to me.

"I thought we could get back to some basics of our relationship. When was the last time we had a date?"

"Last week. I took you to Pino's."

"The last one where we weren't eating on plastic tablecloths."

He paused. "Got me there."

I rolled my eyes and opened my menu. Joe followed suit and the waiter came over to take our drink order. A few minutes later, we ordered and lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So have you heard back about that job yet?"

"Probably next week. I feel good about it."

He paused. "Are you sure you want to make the move?"

I put my wine down. "What?"

"All I'm saying is that you're good at your job now. Why would you want to leave that?"

"Don't you want to grow in the police force? Don't you want to be more than a detective?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Someday."

"So there you go. That's what I'm doing." I looked at him. "I thought you wanted this for me."

"I do. I just want to make sure that you're sure."

I felt like we've had this conversation before.

Oh wait, we have.

I didn't want to ruin the evening, so I changed the subject. "How's your mother?"

He went on to talk about how she was waiting for me to come over again for my next cooking lesson. I actually enjoyed learning how to cook some of Joe's favorite's things from someone who wasn't constantly trying to take over what I was doing. Although I could do without his crazy Grandma Bella…

But I couldn't help but feel that he was creating a double standard. What, he didn't want me to advance my career? What if we got married? Would he assume that I would just up and quit my job?

Did I want to marry him? Why was I thinking about marriage? I wasn't ready for marriage and babies. Both of those subjects gave me hives.

I looked up. Shit, he wanted me to respond. So I did what I do best, I smiled and nodded.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. We laughed, we ate, and we actually had a good time. Joe walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight.

I, however, didn't want it to end there.

We quickly went into my apartment, where Joe practically dragged me to my room. I giggled at his excitement.

"What? I can't remember the last time we did this." He said between kisses.

Huh, neither could I.

We quickly divested each other of our clothes and fell into bed. I grabbed a condom and quickly dressed him. Joe grinned and pushed me onto my back.

And then I was flying.

After, Joe and I laid next to each other and tried to catch our breath. We smiled at each other.

"Yeah, _our_ basics are rock solid." He said, panting.

I just grinned. "Fuckin' A."

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

The phone rang next to me on the table. "Yo." I said.

"Good morning sunshine!" Lester called out to me. I shifted the phone away from my face and looked at the clock. 3:18.

"What do you want? I'm offline for a few more hours." Jesus, I just needed a few to get some _fucking sleep_.

"Yeah, but you said to call you if someone was dying…"

"Is someone dying?"

"Not _technically_ no. But Bones broke his leg trying to clear a fence after a skip. I know, I know; I love the irony."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'll be in soon." I put the phone back on the table and started to look for my pants.

"Where are you going?" Jeanne asked. She rolled onto her side and faced me. The sheet had slipped to her waist and exposed her breasts.

Jeanne Ellen was one of our freelance workers. She usually took the smaller government jobs and was a bounty hunter for Les Sebring. We met a few years after I got out of basic and have had an on and off non-relationship ever since. Her blonde hair was still mussed from our last round and her grey eyes were still glassy.

"I've got to go in. Bones is hurt."

"And he needs you to hold your hand? He's a grown man, Ranger."

I pulled my shirt on. "It's my job, Jeanne. You know this. I'd be there for you."

"Really?" She batted her eyes. "Would you bring me flowers?"

I didn't respond to her. Most of the time she can be a cold as ice bitch. "I'll see you later." I left the apartment and headed up. Lester met me at the stairs door.

"It's not as bad as the doctors thought. It's a hairline fracture and he'll be good to go in a few weeks. They're going to fit him for a cast and then let him go."

I nodded. "Good. Who's his partner today?"

"Hal."

"Make sure he makes a report of the accident. I want to talk to the doctors when they're ready to discharge. I'll make sure all the insurance is covered."

"Word. I hope I didn't pull you from anything important."

"Nope."

The rest if the day went by quickly. I run my own company called Rangeman. We handle security, bodyguarding, failure to appears (or bail jumpers from court) and government contracts. Most of the days putting out fires and making sure Bones got home comfortably. Bobby, our company medic saw him home and then gave me a full report from the doctor. When they were ready to release him, I was in the middle of a meeting with a client that had their house broken into.

"It's a small fracture on the left tibia. He'll be immobile for a while, but we can put him on light duty until the cast comes off. We can reassess him when that happens and decide when he can come back to full duty."

I nodded. "Good. Make sure he's accommodated when he comes back to work." I looked at the schedule. "Give him tomorrow off as well."

"He said if you tried to do that, he wanted me to decline. He wants to come in."

I'd rather him rest and recuperate, but like Jeanne pointed out icily, he was a man. I nodded again. "Fine, but if he only wants to work a half day, let him."

"Will do."

* * *

"Here, I've got that file you wanted." Tank said as he came into my office. I held up my hand, and took it without looking up and dismissed him without a word. Tank is my second in command. He lives up to his nickname standing at six foot, seven inches and more muscle than the Governator. His skin was the color of chocolate and his dark eyes stayed alert 24/7.

"It's pretty late."

I was surprised to see that the sun had set. "Most of the paperwork has to be signed by me." I slit my eyes to him. "You want to do it?"

"Hell no. You keep your paperwork." I figured we were done.

But still, he stayed.

I sighed internally. "What."

"I saw you leaving the fourth floor earlier today."

I stopped doing what I was doing. "And?"

"And then I saw Jeanne Ellen leave."

"And?" I repeated.

He just crossed his arms.

I put the pen down now. "Do I judge you on your personal life?"

"That's not even the point. You know what you're doing with her is a slippery slope."

"My life to lend itself to relationships right now."

"Will it ever?"

I wasn't sure. I couldn't even see past next week. "Someday, maybe." I said honestly. "And she gets it. She understands the lifestyle. With the contracts we've done, having a significant other is impossible."

"Do you honestly believe that or do you like thinking that so you don't let anyone close?"

I didn't answer him.

"Yeah, think about that." He scratched his bald head. "When you meet her? Just remember this conversation. Every day you wake up and protect these men. You need to have faith that you can do the same for her. Because we both know that you can."

* * *

I didn't want Ranger to appear _just yet_, but once you let that man out of the box... you kind of can't put him back in... And don't be mad at him for sleeping with Jeanne. I made him more human. Ranger wasn't a virgin when he and Steph slept together and I'm not going to portray him that way. He feels he can't have a romantic connection, but still has his... um... man urges?

Leave me some love!


	5. Chapter 5

What is up my readers? Happy Star Wars day!

Finals are over (and I think I knocked it out of the park!) and now I'm relaxing just a little bit more (as much as a woman with a mountain of books from the library can relax...) until I start up again in June. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Its seems to be flowing a bit easier now...

I can't believe how much Ranger is taking over this story! Oh well. Really, who's complaining? ;)

Not mine, although I wish that Ranger was.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I give!" Lester said, tapping out on the floor. I grinned and let him out of the hold. "Man, what the hell is in you today? Did you eat your Wheaties this morning?"

"Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Dude, if I was any more aware, I'd know _exactly_ what was going on in that locker room." He shivered. "And that's not something I want to know."

I had to agree. There were some aspects of this company that I didn't want to know about. I got up and gave Lester a hand as well. He threw me a bottle of water from the cooler by the mat. I took a long sip and looked at him.

"What." I said.

"Tank said you're seeing Jeanne again."

"You guys are worse than old ladies at the salon. What of it?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering what you see in her?"

"Stringless sex."

"Sure, yeah I see that. But doesn't she make your skin crawl?"

I didn't respond to that. I turned and walked towards the treadmills.

"What about that hot girl from the bar? Bet she'd be willing to get down with you." He grinned lecherously.

I raised an eyebrow. "What hot girl?"

"The one you saved from sudden head trauma? You don't remember her?"

I shrugged and turned back towards the treadmill. Lester jumped on next to me. "Come on, how could you forget? She was the one that was falling over the bar and gallantly saved her! That's not something that normally happens to you. You could use that as an _in_, if you get my drift."

I sped up and started to run. Too bad I couldn't run away from Lester.

The truth was, I remembered every detail of her. I remembered the sway of her hips as she walked over, how her curls bounced with each step and the lights made the different hues of brown come out. I remembered how her blue eyes twinkled as she nodded and raised her cups to Pino, showing that she was getting her refill.

I especially remembered how her hips felt in my hands. How her curves had instantly molded themselves to my hands. The small gasp she admitted when I pulled her back into me.

But I wasn't going to tell Lester that. He would never let me live it down and do everything in his power to get us together. And I didn't want to do that to her. I could tell that she was a woman who wanted to be in a relationship. That wasn't something I could offer her or anyone, at least right now.

Maybe not ever.

But that didn't stop my mind from replaying those twenty seconds every night.

"All I'm saying is that you could have any woman that you want. I just don't understand why you pick _her_."

I stopped the treadmill and Lester stopped his. But before I could respond, Tank entered the gym.

"Morelli's here to see you."

I nodded and stopped the treadmill. Lester did the same and I tossed him a towel and escaped.

Joe Morelli is a good cop and our liaison to the Trenton Police Department. He was an inch taller than me, but all lean muscle to my bulk. Currently, he was running his fingers through dark brown hair as his dark brown eyes found mine.

"Morelli." I said.

"Ranger." He replied, shaking my hand.

We went into my office and he took a seat in one of the club chairs. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a couple of cases that we need extra manpower to look into." He pulled a few folders out of a briefcase.

"One of these comes from the local FBI. Drug trafficker is doing more than make drugs disappear. He's making people disappear."

I opened the folder and nodded him to continue. He ran through the entire case as he knew of it and allowed me to look. "I'll get a few guys on this right away."

"We also have a couple of murder cases we need input on. They were your former FTA's and any hidey holes would be helpful."

"I'll get Tank and pull the folders for you."

"Good." He paused. "I think that's it. The rest is just the normal shit."

I nodded again. "How's your girl?"

He grinned. "Good. She's good. Trying to get a new job."

"Step up?"

"She thinks so. Personally, I think she's better off where she is, but you know women. They want to do what they want to do." He shrugged.

This is where Joe and I differ. Mostly I think he's a good guy. But I think if a woman wants to advance herself, she should be given the option to. Joe would like to see his girlfriend chained to an oven, pregnant and more kids running around the house. Let her spread her wings and she'll be a happier woman.

We made small chat for a little while longer and then he was gone.

Only to be replaced by Jeanne Ellen.

"Your boyfriend just leave? If I was a better woman, I'd be jealous."

"What do you want, Jeanne?"

She sat on the edge of the desk. "I missed you this morning." She pouted.

I glanced at her. "No you didn't."

She smiled. "You're right. I didn't. I was out capturing your skip. Here's the receipt." She handed it to me.

"I'll pass it along." I went back to work, but she didn't leave. "Yes?"

She shrugged. "Continue your business."

"Don't you have any work of your own to do?"

Jeanne batted her eyes. "Just watching you, baby."

I glared at her. She was laughing. "You have a sick sense of humor."

"Come on. I'm just teasing. I know where we stand, Ranger. And I'm glad for it. Who needs all that extra relationship crap? It's just unnecessary baggage and I like to travel light."

I had to agree with her there. Who needed all that?

But at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder, if the right baggage came along, would it be worth it?

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

Life continued on.

I went to work, came home, had a date with Joe, went to bed (sometimes alone, sometimes not) and woke up to do it all over again.

Still no word about the job.

But I wasn't worried. I'd just shake off the nerves and continue on.

Grandma was finally resting at home comfortably, and I was planning another visit. She was right; once we got back to basics, Joe and I were doing better than ever.

But I couldn't stop thinking about the comment he made. Did he really not want me to get that job? I bit my lip. What if I did? Would he be supportive?

"Penny for your thoughts." Sally said.

"Just thinking about my life. If I get this job…"

"_When_. _When _you get this job."

"Right. I'm just wondering how much it's going to change."

"Don't worry, sugar, I'll still talk to you." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"It won't change much, you'll see."

I just hope so. I left early to go see Grandma, but when I got there, she was asleep. I told my mother I'd come back later and left. I didn't want to sit down to another lecture about how I should just marry Joe already.

Besides, I had a lot to think about.

When I got home, I assumed the position (flat on my back on my bed). Some of my problems were solved when I got into this position.

Most of the time, I ended up taking a nap.

I was already half asleep when I heard my phone ring. I didn't recognize the tone, so I rolled over and went back to sleep.

They left a message.

Too bad I didn't answer the phone.

"Hi, Stephanie Plum, my name is Michael Burns. I work for the Trenton City District Attorney's office. I was wondering if you would be willing to speak to me about a matter. Please call me back at 609-555-2246. Thank you for your time."

_What the heck?_

* * *

Dun dun dun! Now we're getting somewhere! Leave the love!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting this? Bet you weren't... I know I wasn't.

So I actually sat down and wrote this all in one sitting! I can't remember the last time I did that. Usually it takes me two or three.

So this is where it starts getting interesting. I thank you guys so much for sticking with me to this point. I know that reading about background can be boring when all you want is to get to the meat of the story. We're finally there.

Not mine, and I won't say that it was. All I'll claim is the mistakes.

* * *

My phone sat in the middle of the bed. I paced back and forth, looking at it carefully as a SWAT team would look at a bomb.

_Well that's kind of what it is, isn't it? _I thought nervously. In a way, it was. _What does the DA's office want with _me_?_

I continued to pace, but now I was biting my lip. Do I call back or ignore it was the next question. _But if I ignore it, won't he just call back. And wouldn't he then be mad? What if he arrests me? Can DA's do that? What if…_

The phone let out a shrill tone. I jumped three feet in the air.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Stephanie, it's your mother."

I sighed. "What's up mom?"

"Well you left so suddenly I didn't get to ask you when you were coming over for dinner next!"

"Soon, Ma."

"'Soon, Ma'. Is this how you treat your mother? I bet Joseph has better manners than you do."

Actually, I think he did. "Look, I'm real busy right now, so…"

"Stephanie, we're _all _busy right now. Especially since your grandmother decided she wants to recapture her youth."

I grinned. I hoped to be half the woman she is when I'm that age. "Well, she's down for now."

"Yeah, and that'll last another few months before she tries something else. Did you know that she dyed her hair and got a fake ID?"

"Fake ID? To say what, that she was a hundred and fifty?"

"No! Worse! Forty-five! As if."

I had to hold in my laughter. Only grandma. "I'll talk to Joe and we'll be over soon."

That seemed to mollify her. She loves my boyfriend and will do pretty much anything to please him.

"Oh, good. I hope to see you two soon!" We quickly hung up because grandma was shouting for something.

I smiled and looked at my phone. Should I do it? I shrugged. It didn't sound like he wanted to arrest me. _But what voice _would _he use?_

I mentally slapped myself. If he wanted to arrest me, he wouldn't call me. He'd break down my door like this was another episode of _Cops._

I dialed the number. "Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Hi, I'm calling back Michael Burns. My name is Stephanie Plum."

"I'm glad that you called me back. Sorry I had to be so vague. I just have a few questions for you."

My stomach turned into knots. "Okay."

"I'm just wondering what you saw on the night of the third."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see anything?"

"I… I don't understand."

"I'm sorry I can't be more specific. I need _you_ to tell _me_ if you saw anything going on that night near Brunswick Street and North Broad Street."

"Like what?"

I think I heard a sigh. "Just anything you can remember."

We both paused. He waited for my answer and I waited to see if I had one. I didn't.

"I don't really remember, but I don't think I even left the house that night. I might have been working late that day."

"Okay." He paused. "Well someone gave me your name and number as a witness to the goings on down there. I was just following up. This must've been a mistake or someone trying to throw us off their trail."

I didn't have a response. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Plum. And if you _do_ remember anything? Let me know."

"Will do."

We hung up and I sat down on the bed.

_What the heck?_

* * *

Weird phone calls were put out of my minds the very next day.

"I don't understand. You said I was a shoe in."

"Sure Stephanie, you were. We just found someone more qualified for the position. It's nothing against you." My boss said.

I slumped into the chair.

"Look, you're a great worker, and I don't want to lose you over here. You do wonderful with the customers and I'd hate to see you lose any job because you couldn't handle the pressure."

"With all due respect, I _really_ wanted that job. I would've made it work. Have you ever seen me back down from a challenge?"

"Get some experience and then the next time a slot opens up, we'll review where you are."

I wanted to argue, but I knew it would do no good. It would just make me look like a petulant child who got her toy taken away. I nodded and left her office.

Sally looked at me sadly, but didn't say anything.

I was grateful.

* * *

"Hey," Joe said when I picked up the phone after work. "I've got a 'let's solve my problems by eating' pizza and a 'I just want to kill my boss because she's a bitch' calzone. I'll be over in ten."

"Sounds good." I replied and hung up.

"In the grand scheme of things, they did you a favor." He said. "You're really good at your job now. If the customers get bitchy, you just calm them back down."

"But I really wanted out of there. I'm sick of those people."

"We don't always get what we want, Stephanie. That's life."

"I know." I sighed. "I just want to pout for a little bit longer."

"That's fine. Now you have something to strive for way down the line."

I stiffened. _Way down the line_? What the hell did _that_ mean? "I don't understand."

"Maybe in a few years when you want a raise or some vacation time, you can bring this up to show you're an asset." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"So instead of trying to get the next job opening in that department, you think I should use it as… leverage?"

He took a bite of pizza. "Sure, why not?"

I threw out a curve. "Did you even want me to get this job?"

It only went downhill from there.

Joe started out strong, saying that he supported me and my dreams, but quickly after that, he broke under pressure.

"No! Okay? I _didn't_ want you to get the job! Who's going to raise our children, Stephanie?"

"Children?" I screeched. "Who said anything about marriage and babies?"

"ME! Every DAMN DAY!"

And when I found out that he had recommended one of his ex-cop buddies, I threw the remaining calzone at him and then threw him out.

But I kept the pizza. I do have _some _priorities.

I couldn't believe it. _No one_ thought I could do this job. I just sat on my couch, stunned. I wasn't sure what my next move was, until I finally caught the news report that was currently being broadcasted.

"_… just to recap the top story in the news today. Local boy found shot and dead at the corner of North Broadway and Brunswick earlier this week. Reports are saying that there were two fatal shots and that the young boy had connections to a local drug cartel. This is the second shooting at that location in the last two months. Local cops are working hard, but no leads as of yet in either case. In other news…"_

I felt the back of my neck tingle. That district attorney called me about that. That's what he wanted to know if I witnessed. But if they have no leads…

They're stumped.

Now I know that the logic was kind of sketchy on my next thought. I was still pissed at the world, but my mind was made up. There was no going back.

If no one thought I could do the job, I was going to show them all.

_I'm going to solve that case._


	7. Chapter 7

Now we're getting somewhere! I just wanted everyone to know that the phone call was all I got. There was no case attached to it that I felt I was a part of. Everything after the call is purely my plot to move my story along.

I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Janarden. I really enjoyed your review and I was sad that I couldn't tell you that in a reply. This is for you, Babe.

Not mine, but the mistakes are. I'm human.

* * *

Okay, out of all the things that could happen when I had this stupid idea, ending up in the backseat of an SUV with a bag over my head wasn't one of them.

I figured I'd do some digging, find a few leads, give them to the police (while shoving it under Joe's face as well as my boss's…) and skipping off.

But_ noooo_. Life would be too easy that way.

"The boss isn't going to like this." The one in the driver's seat said.

Hey, what about me? _I _didn't like this.

"We had to take her. It's for her own good. Besides we're taking her to a better place now."

Oh shit. That's what my mom said when my grandfather died. I'm going to die. It's official.

And I never did get to try that new Ben and Jerry's flavor.

The minute this hair brained scheme of mine hatched, I've been going nonstop. My ego drove me to the crime scene. Eddie Gazarra was already there trying to do crowd control. Eddie and I grew up together in the Burg. He's a few years older, his blonde hair is thinning and he married my cousin Shirley the Whiner.

"Eddie!" I called out.

He looked up and waved. I smiled as he approached.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's going on?"

His face looked grim. "Got a bad case of the deads over here. Three bodies and we may have found a fourth."

"Christ." I said, making the sign of the cross. I may be a lapsed Catholic, but some things still stick.

I told Eddie about the phone conversation I had with the ADA. He grimaced but told me that Mr. Burns was the lead lawyer on this case and was turning over every stone.

"I just find it weird that he would get your number."

I shrugged, palms up. "People are crazy these days. Probably wanted to stay under the radar. Can you tell me anything?"

Gazarra told me that the place was a hotspot for local drug deals. There was a turf war going on and the building was directly in the line of that war. The latest victim wasn't on the list of players that the police have been collecting through investigations and CI's.

"We think he may be a new player, but we aren't sure."

I looked around. The neighborhood was pretty run down. The gangs had taken over the street and the smart people were fleeing to other housing. There were a few bystanders milling about, but other than that, it was pretty deserted. The police will do that to a place.

"Is anyone talking?"

"Not to us. I'm not surprised. We aren't the most popular people in this neighborhood."

I nodded in understanding.

"Hey, sorry about Joe." He said, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "The guy's a douche."

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have gone behind your back like that." He paused. "So are you two broken up?"

I shrugged again. I hated him, sure, but I wasn't sure I wanted to end the relationship over this.

I left soon after that, feeling stymied. Where did I actually begin an investigation like this? I went home to google everything that I could find about this case.

There wasn't much. Mostly the police were thinking that it was rival gangs and left it at that. But there was still something that was nagging at me. He didn't fit the type. Donny Johnson was working his way to be valedictorian of his high school. He was the cleanest kid of that neighborhood. He volunteered. He worked to support his mom and siblings. I just didn't get it. I found the obituary for the young boy and decided to talk to his mother.

A few days later, I was dressed in black and made my way out. The funeral home was a few streets over from the murder scene and it was barely better than the ones over there. I found a spot close to the building and went inside.

Most of the rooms were empty. I followed the signs to the back room where the wake was being held. There were a smattering of people in the room and there was a woman standing by the casket. The mother. Her skin pale. Face was sallow and drawn. Her brown eyes were flat and unseeing.

I weaved my way through to the front, said a quick prayer and turned to give my condolences. I shook her hand and introduced myself.

She looked confused. "You knew my son?"

"No, I didn't. I'm working on his case."

Her face got hard. "You with the police?"

"No, ma'am. I'm a… private investigator. I just don't want his case to be lost. I don't think your son was a drug dealer."

"Good." She said, her eyes flashing with emotion for the first time. "My son wasn't doing or dealing drugs."

"I believe you."

We talked for a few more minutes and I found out that he was on his way home from one of his volunteer gigs when he was shot down. "The police say its gang related because it was in the heart of the turf. Cops don't know anything."

I had to agree, thinking specifically of Joe.

"Was there anyone he would specifically want to see on that street? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Best friends?"

She shook her head. "I don't know why my son would go that way. He knows better. He's a good kid. They won't take me seriously because he's a poor black kid. They say drugs and move on." She looked in the casket. "But _I_ know my son. He wasn't part of that."

I agreed. "I'm going to figure this out, Mrs. Johnson." I handed over my card. She looked confused.

"I don't have a policy with these people."

"That's my day job." I quickly said, forgetting my lie. "I'm just getting my business off the ground."

Maybe it was her grief clouding her reasoning skills, but she believed me. It was a flimsy cover at best.

Soon after, I was leaving the funeral home. When I got outside, I saw that Joe had called.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked when I called him back.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Don't butt your way into that murder, Stephanie." He growled. "You'll get yourself killed."

"You're not the boss of me!" I yelled, sticking out my tongue as I hung up the phone.

I sighed. Real mature.

He'd call back, but I wasn't going to pick up. We needed our space right now.

The sun had fallen while I was interviewing the mother and the sudden chill made the street even creepier. I walked quickly to my car.

Across the street, two teenagers were sitting on a stoop. I kept my head down, in hopes that they would leave me alone.

They didn't.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself in to, bitch!" One of them called out.

"We saw you at the building. We know your face now!"

"We'll come for you when you least expect it!"

My eyes got big and fear filled my body. The teens started to cross the street when a black SUV rolled down the street. Rap was blaring out of the stereo and the two men in black were hulking in size. The slowed and turned their heads to the teens. The teens in turn shut up and scurried back under their rock. The driver turned to me and lifted his head to me.

"You okay?" He asked, his brown eyes boring into mine. I nodded.

"Make sure you're aware of your surroundings." And he drove off.

Words I should've heeded.

I went home and continued my investigation. I didn't have many resources, but I was tenacious.

A week later, I was nowhere and ready to give up. Joe and I still hadn't talked about what was going on in our relationship and I wasn't eager to start the conversation. Right now, I was focusing on the case and pounding the pavement for leads.

And all I was getting was big fat zero.

Sighing, I pulled myself out of my car and started again.

"Hey girl." My new friend Lula asked me when I came up with the sandwiches. Lula was a 'ho working the corner and had helped me focus my search. "You spend any more time here and they going to think you's a 'ho too."

"I'm almost finished and then I'll branch out further. Got anything for me?"

Jackie sauntered up. "Oh _hell _no. Do not tell me this bitch is back."

"Shut up. I'm hungry." Lula took a huge bite out of her sandwich. "Sorry white girl. I haven't heard anything concrete yet. Most of my regulars are still too scared to come back over here."

Damn, I was hoping she'd finally had something. "Okay, well if you find something, you've got my number."

"Sure do, white girl."

I smiled and waved good-bye before heading off to finish my canvas.

A few hours later, I was entering the last building on my list when I felt a sizzle hit my neck.

And here I am.

"Jesus, did you have to taze her?" The driver asked.

"Well how else were we supposed to get her into the car? She's a white girl in a bad neighborhood; Nancy Grace would've been all over that shit."

"Did you think about, oh I don't know, _asking her_?"

"Which would lead to screaming and then you know the rest. Besides, all he said was '_bring her in_', no instructions as to _how. _Stupid bastard's too vague."

"We're going to get fired for sure."

Now the normal person would be terrified if they had been tazed and then shoved into a truck. Me? I was just curious. Why did they want _me_? Did this have something to do with my case?

I was about to find out.

The car stopped and I was dragged into an elevator. We got out a few seconds later, I was walked across a room that was full of silence.

I just hoped they were planning to kill me.

They sat me down and left the room.

This was a good sign. If they were going to kill me, they wouldn't make me sit down.

A little while later, I felt a tingle race up my spine and the bag was removed from my head. I blinked and gasped. "_You_," I breathed.

"Babe."

* * *

Yes! Our favorite characters are about to meet again! And yes, the guys have a good reason for why they picked her up like that. The next chapter's going to be in Ranger's POV to get the scoop. Until next time, dear readers!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! So I finally got enough of the story from Ranger to post. But don't worry, I'm going to keep interrogating him ;). I haven't decided if the next chapter will continue in Ranger's or if we're going to go back to Stephanie's, so it might be a few days before I post again (POV is really driving this story!). I'm slowly learning where this story is going and its becoming a lot easier to write so it _shouldn't _be too long (but RL is about to pick up again with school starting in a few weeks), but I'll try my hardest.

trhodes9, thanks for idea for Hal! I love the symmetry!

Not mine, but I will gladly take responsibility for Ranger if Janet ever wants to give him away.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Tank asked me as we walked down the hall.

"What other choice do we have?" I responded.

"Let her be. She would've eventually steamed out on leads."

"And let some rival gang kill her?" I shook my head. "Unacceptable."

He stopped me. "She's not our responsibility."

"When did we stop protecting innocent people?"

Tank didn't have a response for that. I knew he had a point, but I wasn't going to use this woman as a sacrificial lamb. A week ago, I got a visit from Joe Juniak, the current police chief. The leads had dried up with his cops and needed someone to go undercover. First he wanted names of good undercover agents that we'd used in the past.

And then he wanted me.

Long ago, I was part of a local Newark gang. A small affiliate for the local Crips. When my parents found out about it, they shipped me off to my grandparents in Florida. Thankfully, they saved me from getting arrested for life or killed in a drive by, but I kept a few contacts alive in the gang. I quietly infiltrated the gang to get more information about the murders.

This is how I met her the first time.

She was walking around, trying to find information when a rival gang found her. The boys quickly circled her and started harassing her. Most women begin to shrink into themselves, but not this girl. Her spine was straight and looked into each one of their eyes.

When one reached for the gun, I stepped in.

"There you are, Babe." I said, quickly pushing my way through the teens and throwing my arm around her. I pulled her into me and planted my lips firmly onto hers

She stiffened some more, but didn't respond. A few seconds later, she finally began to respond.

Sparks flew and my body responded quicker than ever before. When we separated, she was breathless. "Sorry I'm late." I said huskily.

"It's… It's okay."

I steered her away from the guys. I watched them move on and the woman sighed. "Thank you."

"You look like you're lost, Babe."

She shook her head. "I know what I'm doing."

I looked her up and down. "You look like a white girl who made a wrong turn looking for the suburbs and dared to get out of her Mercedes and ask for directions."

She stiffened back up. "Excuse me?"

"Look sweetheart…"

"I am _not _your _sweetheart_." She poked me in the chest with every word. A spark came with each poke. "I am looking for a killer." She told me about the case she was working on.

I crossed my arms. "Oh yeah? And what do you have so far?"

She bit her lip. "Well nothing yet, but if I keep pounding the streets, I'll find something." She said confidently. "That's what they do on TV."

"You know how when a person gets shot on TV and they die?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Yeah, well someone calls 'cut!' and they can get back up. In _real life_, you _won't_ get back up. You'll be dead, Babe."

"I'm just looking for information that the police couldn't find. Then I'll turn it all over to the police. I'm not an idiot."

Her an idiot? Probably not. Naïve, most likely. Any stone she unturned would mostly have a something nastier underneath. Especially with gangs involved.

"Look, I know you want to help, but this is one of those situations where you need to let the professionals handle this."

She looked me up and down. I knew exactly what she saw; I was wearing black baggy pants and a black tank top. I looked like a gang member.

"How do I know _you_ didn't kill him?"

"Because if I did, _you_ wouldn't still be alive."

She considered that one for a moment and agreed. "You think I can't do this?"

"No. I'm sure that you can do anything you put your mind to, but this one time, you need to let the police do their thing. They'll figure it out."

Her eyes narrowed, but her hackles slowly lowered. "Fine. I appreciate the rescue. Please excuse me and let me get back to my work."

And she stomped off.

I had to admire her spunk.

* * *

Coming back from the memory, I shook my head. "Oh and remind Lester and Hal that I need to see them in the morning. I want to know who _exactly_ had the bright idea to tase her."

"You got it."

I nodded to Tank. We needed to be alone.

_I_ wanted to be alone with her.

Silently, I opened the door and watched her. She stiffened at the change in the room (me entering it) which amused me. The spine tingle returned as I sat down next to her.

I took the bag off her head. She gasped and her eyes narrowed. "_You_." She breathed.

"Babe."

"I should've known."

I grinned.

"Is it standard procedure to tase… _guests_?"

I raised my eyebrow at the word.

"Well I assume that you're not going to keep me wherever it is that I am so I'm not technically kidnapped." When I didn't respond, she got nervous. "Am I?"

"Babe."

"And _where_ exactly am I? And why don't you look like a gang banger?"

Like I said, you've got to admire her spunk.

I stuck out my hand. "Ranger Manoso. You can call me Ranger."

She looked at my hand and snorted. "_Ranger_? What are you, an action figure?"

I grinned again. "I think the polite society response is to take my hand and say 'nice to meet you. My name is…'."

She grudgingly took my hand. "Stephanie Plum."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She said quickly. "Now. _Ranger_?"

"Nickname."

"Ah. So you know my real name and I don't know yours?"

"How do I know it's real?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Come on, Plum? Really?"

"My father's Italian. The people at Ellis Island shortened it from Plumerelli."

I knew all this, but it was fun to get the information out of her. I don't let just anyone into my building.

"Ricardo Carlos. That's what my mother named me. My father goes by Ricardo so my family and close friends call me Carlos."

"But mostly people call you Ranger?" She guessed.

"Mostly. Usually, they just wet their pants."

"Pretty full of yourself, aren't you?"

I was breaking my record for most grins in a day.

"So why am I here?"

"Do you know this man?" I asked, opening the folder Tank had given me before I entered the room. I slid the picture over to her.

She glanced down. "Sure. That's Bobby Morales. I talked to him a few days ago."

"He's the leader of the local Fifty-Fives."

"The gang?" She looked confused. "He seemed so nice."

"What did you two talk about?"

She shrugged. "I asked him questions about the dead kid. Said he didn't know anything and I left."

"You must have said something to spook him." I responded. I slid another picture over. "And this one?"

She nodded. "I don't know his name though."

"No one knows his name, but he's known as the Digger."

She snorted again. "Really? What's with the goofy names?"

"He got his name because one's he digs your grave, no one and I mean _no one_ will find you. Ever."

She swallowed hard. "Okay, what does this have to do with me?"

"He put a hit out on you."

"Bobby?"

I nodded. "I'm _not exactly _a gang banger." I told her the whole story, starting from the beginning. Usually this would be a top priority to keep secret, but her life was in danger.

And for some reason, I needed to protect her.

I knew for that to happen, I needed her to trust me.

"I was on my way to meet Juniak to update him, and Morales called me. Told me about a curious _puta_ who wouldn't let it go. That he was going to shut the pretty little mouth up for good. Maybe even keep a few curls as a souvenir to remind the next bitch who sniffs around. I knew exactly who he was talking about."

"Me." She whispered.

"You."

She shook her head. "I don't know what I said. I might have said that I had a few leads, but it was a bluff."

"Well if he's connected in any way, any threat about that case he'll want to eliminate."

Now she paled, but she stiffened her spine. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi. Remember me?

This is a prime example of what I mean when I say 'no matter how long it takes me, I'll finish it'. Because I will. RL got a little more... real this past month with school starting and working five days a week plus volunteering and trying to find time to look for my sanity, my muse kind of shook her head at the shambles of my life and stated she needed a vacation. And completely took all my writing skills and ideas with her. Now my schedule is finally thinning out (three days instead of five working) plus one class ends next week, so I'll definitely have more time to devote to the story. But have no fear. I will be doing this until I feel I've told the whole story. And we're not there yet.

So please enjoy the next chapter (and if you're religious at all, light a candle for me that it doesn't take another month for 10...)

Not mine, but oh how I wish I could play with Ranger...

* * *

I left her in the conference room and headed to the small room next door where Tank was waiting.

"What do you think?" I asked.

We turned to look at Stephanie through the glass. Most of the conference rooms were normal rooms, but the one I had the guys put her in had a special two-way mirror. For the special interrogations.

For the super special, we took to the basement.

Tank shrugged his shoulders. "She seems scared but I don't think she's lying."

I didn't think that either, but it was nice to have it confirmed.

"I had Lester checking up on her. Stephanie Michelle Plum, aged 29. You can see her physical stats for yourself. Her credit's okay, in a little bit of debt, but who isn't." Tank cut his eyes to me. "Except you."

"I pay off what I buy."

"You're a freak. No one can do that."

I just shrugged.

"No gambling debt, no hookers or alcohol or drug problems. Good job, wanted a promotion into the investigations division, but didn't get it. Doesn't seem to hold any grudges or people don't seem to have any against her, no pending court cases. No big purchases out of normal and no big withdrawals or deposits." His eyes cut to mine again. "She's Morelli's girl."

I stiffened a little. _That's_ Morelli's woman? The one he wanted to keep caged? Something didn't make sense. She seemed too free-spirited for him.

"They've been together for two years, so don't even go there."

"Go where?"

"Ranger."

I ticked up an eyebrow.

"You forget that I can see you too."

I didn't respond. There was nothing to say. "She's got a boyfriend."

"And you've got Jeanne."

"That's different. We're not in a relationship. We both know it's just for sex."

Tank didn't respond. I think I just sunk myself in deeper.

"There's nothing going on." I added.

"Are you sure that's the answer you want to stick with?"

I changed the subject. I have no idea what I wanted to do. Sure, there was chemistry, but Tank was right. She had a man and I don't poach from someone else's territory when it's a serious relationship. "What do you think our next move is?"

"She'll need protection."

"Have Lester put a GPS on her car. Maybe one in her purse."

"Already on it. What about manpower?"

"Two- man shifts. Protect her at her apartment and while she's out. If she's at work, they shouldn't make a move. Too many people."

He nodded his agreement. He had already said he believed she had, but wanted my unbiased opinion. "You know she won't give this up."

I nodded. She was stuck in the middle of this. She'll want to work it out. "I know."

"Right now, her best defense is that only a few people know who she is. The more she digs, the more exposure she gets, the more chances that someone will come out and kill her."

"I agree." I crossed my arms. "I need to get back in there."

"Try not to think with your dick."

I glared at Tank, and left. He was the only one that could get away with that.

Reentering the room, I gave Stephanie a small smile. I still couldn't believe that Morelli had nabbed this woman and was trying to keep her down. She was a rare bird and needed to fly. She smiled back and focused again on me

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

"Give us five minutes and then you can go." The voice said.

"Was the hood really necessary?!" I yelled, but I knew they were gone. Stupid men.

But I waited the five minutes. Just in case.

_"Here's what we're going to do." Ranger said, sitting down next to me. _"You're going to leave all your information with us and we're going to turn it over to the police."

"But…"

"No buts. This is too dangerous for you. Its time for you to let the professionals take over."

I felt my hackles rise. No way was I letting another man think he knows what's best for me. "No way. No _fucking _way."

Ranger sat back, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"You cannot be seriously sitting there, telling me what to do."

"Look, Babe…"

"I am _not your Babe._ My name is _Stephanie_ and I am my own woman!" I was screeching by the end.

Ranger smirked. "I'm not saying you can't be your own woman…"

"You are just like Joe."

The smirk went away. "Don't compare me to him."

"Well he thought he was being a good boyfriend by taking my job away from me! He thought he could control me, but no more!"

"He took your job away?"

"The one I applied for. I'm not stupid. I know you ran a check on me."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked proud.

"You've got good instincts. You've got real balls on you, Stephanie Plum."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

He searched my face, then sighed. "Okay, we're going to _try_ something. You're going to give us your information…"

"Hey!"

"_But_ you're going to come here and work on it. Like I said, you've got great instincts and I think that they can be useful. But if you keep poking around like you are, you'll end up dead. What good does that do me?"

"So what are you proposing?"

"You work here. We'll send anything we get off to the police. The police and any of my men I can spare are going to follow the leads."

"Fine, but on one condition."

He lifted his head.

"I get to be there when they nab the son of a bitch."

He grinned. "Deal."

_I held out my hand. We shook._

And then he put a bag over my head. Bastard.

When my phone began to ring, I ripped it off my head and grabbed for it. Not recognizing the number, I paused.

"Hello?"

"Yes, it was necessary. I don't like everyone knowing my business."

The _especially if you get caught and tortured for the information_ was left out, but hung in the silence.

"I get it. But next time, give a girl a little warning."

He paused. "I'll have to file that away for next time." He responded huskily.

Oh boy. There goes the hot flashes.

"So how will I know where to go?"

"I'll send someone for you."

"When?"

"Soon."

I sighed. "Don't be cutting me out of this or when I find you, I'll start by cutting off your favorite part and working my way down the list."

He paused again. "Feisty. I like that Babe." And he was gone.

"I'm not your Babe!" I screeched into my phone.

The family cutting across from my car stopped and stared. I gave them a finger wave and they scurried along. I sighed and leaned my head on the steering wheel. I was in deep shit. If what he said was true, there was a large price on my head and I was in trouble. How did this happen? All I wanted was the truth and I could end up dead for it. I wanted to blame Joe, but I knew this was all on me. I wanted to be the big badass investigator who doesn't need a pat on the head and a 'good job there' to be satisfied with life. I needed more. And I apparently had found it.

What had I gotten myself into?

And the more troubling question, why didn't I want to get myself out of it?


	10. Chapter 10

I'm pretty sure I could apologize in about five languages. RL has been pretty hectic lately. Between school, work, volunteering, mini day vacations, puppy sitting and studying, my plate has been pretty full. But I haven't forgotten this story. Its just the muse decided to take a mini vacation herself. For three weeks. Go figure.

I appreciate all the people who are still reading (and reviewing!) and sticking by me as I slowly get this story out. I will warn you now, there will be another gap after this one because I have some pretty big tests to study for next week. But after that, I'm all yours! So send your good thoughts my way because I'll need them for the next week!

Please enjoy. All mistake and the general storyline are mine. The rest is JE.

* * *

And once again, life went on. Following Ranger's advice, I started to stay low regarding my investigation. If I was dead, how was I going to help him when he finally called?

_If_ he called.

Yeah a few days later, after the mystery of the whole ordeal wore off I realized that Ranger may have just tricked me into giving up.

Man, I was easy.

Was their even a hit out on me?

The guy was good. I may not like it, but I had to give him credit. He charmed me into believing that I was going to be part of the team. First he scared me, and then he knew exactly what to say to get me to give up.

I blew out a sigh. This sucks.

"Hey girl." Sally said when he walked into our cubicle. "What's up?"

"I'm an idiot."

He turned to me. "About what?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell anyone and risk them getting into trouble. "Nothing. I need a vacation."

"Don't we all. Look. Just go back and fix whatever it is that you did."

"If it was only that simple."

Sally shrugged. "Sure it is. Does it have to do with that sexy boyfriend of yours?"

"No."

He just stared at me, waiting me out. I sighed again. "Okay. Say I started looking into something."

"Like a crime?"

"Sure. This is hypothetical though." I added.

"Okay…"

"And I got blocked by a guy who claimed he was trying to protect me."

"Was he hot?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"And? You have eyes too, right?"

I bit my lip. "He was very sexy."

"Ooh, sounds nice."

"_Anyway,_ the guy said that… hypothetically… that there might be someone out there who wants to kill me and that I should stop doing what I'm doing."

"You told him no way, right?"

"Duh! But he said that he'd call me and bring me in. That was three days ago."

Sally looked thoughtful. "Well then there's only one thing to do. You need to get back out there, girl."

"Hypothetically."

"Right."

So I took Sally's advice and got back to it. He was right. No man should tell me what to do!

I went back to the basics.

I went to Lula.

"Hey girl. Long time no see."

"Hi. Where's Jackie?"

"Entertaining."

Ah.

"What's up? You haven't been coming around askin' questions about the dead kid. My johns actually stopped bitching about you."

"They were bitching about me?"

"Yeah. Now they're saying 'good riddance that brunette bitch is gone'."

Lovely. "Are they saying anything else?"

"Nope. Sorry girl."

I shrugged. "I'm here on a different matter. Have you heard of a man named Ranger?"

"Hunh. That's a funny name." She scratched her head, making the beads in her hair clack. "Sure, I've heard of Ranger."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you need with that man?"

"I just need to talk to him." I replied, shrugging. She didn't need to know all my secrets. I may not know Lula well, but I wanted to keep her from my problems.

"Why, he knock you up?"

"What? No!"

"The man is like smoke. He's hard to catch. You're better off trying to catch the sun."

Great.

"No ideas?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Naw girl. But if you do find him, I want to meet him."

"Deal."

We chatted for a few minutes until Jackie started to make her way back. I scooted out of there to avoid a confrontation. That was the last thing I wanted. I waved to Lula and motored off.

The second stop I made for the day was to my family's home. Grandma Mazur was waiting for me at the door.

"Well this is a surprise." She said when I got out of the car. "You're just in time. Helen's almost done with lunch. We're having meatloaf sandwiches and potato salad."

"I brought cake." I said, holding up the Entenmann's box. "Raspberry coffee cake."

"Yum." Grandma licked her lips. She opened the door and I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Stephanie, hello." My mother said when I entered the kitchen. She did the regulatory scan of my left finger for a ring and my stomach for a sign of a bun in the oven.

Fortunately, the only thing in my oven is the poptarts I had for breakfast. She sighed and made the sign of the cross. "Your sister called the other day. She and the girls are coming for a visit."

"What about that husband of hers?" I asked scrunching my face.

"Why are you making that face? He has to work, but she promised next time."

"I make this face because I don't like him. He's a jerk."

"He's your sister's husband and she loves him."

"Doesn't mean I have to…" I said into my milk cup.

Grandma snickered and mom scoffed. "He's a very nice man."

I shrugged. He was Val's decision not mine. Grandma changed the subject by talking about the case I wasn't supposed to be working on. She knew nothing new, but it still rankled a little. How could he do this to me? I thought he was different from Joe. He seem pissed when I brought him up…

And that's when I knew who I should go to next. I didn't like it, but I didn't believe I had any other choice.

I had to go see Joe.

After lunch, I headed to the police station. I hadn't seen Joe since our big fight and now I had to.

The building is in the middle of town, built back in the seventies and hasn't been refurbished since. I went through the back door and waved to Robin, the desk sergeant.

"What's up?"

She raised her hand. "Three more weeks and I can get this off. Joe's in his office."

I gave her a thumbs up and went on my way.

Five minutes later, I was standing in front of his office door. I couldn't bring myself to knock.

The door opened. "Cupcake." He said, shocked.

"Hi."


	11. Chapter 11

So after a long semester, all the hard work has paid off. I continue my streak of great grades and I passed the biggest test of my career so far to continue on in my program. Unfortunately, my brain took longer to bounce back than I thought. Then the muse went on vacation. Again. Go figure.

But I'm back. Plugging away at this story. And once we get more interaction between our two characters, it'll flow a lot more quickly.

So here's the next segment. Hopefully it doesn't take another month to update.

Not mine, but I'd love a night with Ranger...

* * *

We just stood there, staring at each other. Finally, I caved.

"Uh, can we talk?"

This startled Joe out of his trance. "Right. Sure." He moved back and let me into his office. The room was cluttered with files, files and more files. Jeez, he needed a secretary.

"What's up?" He asked me after he took a seat behind his desk.

"Don't you ever clean up?" I asked.

"What?"

"Your office. It's a mess."

"I've got some big cases going on. I don't have time for cleaning." The _or this_ was implied by the slight glare he gave me. _Or because you drive me so nuts that I have to work 24/7_.

I could see it both ways…

Right, time to get back on track. "Do you know a man that goes by the name of Ranger?"

Joe stopped fiddling with the pile of files he had in his hand and looked at me. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "His name has come up a lot in my calls and I was wondering what kind of business he ran." I lied.

His eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?" I almost shrieked. If I _had_, he would've known for sure. I need to work on my poker face.

"Because of whatever is or isn't going on between us. You're up to something. Are you in trouble?"

"No. Why?"

"Because Ranger is a nutcase. He's not stalking you, is he?"

"No!" More like _I'm _stalking _him_.

This seemed to relax him. "Good. Look, stay away from him. He's bad news."

I bit my lip. I didn't get any bad feelings from him any of the times that we were together.

In fact, if I had to put a feeling towards it, I'd say I'd felt… safe.

"Why?"

"The guy is a gang banger and a killer. He roams the streets looking for trouble and would eat you up like dessert."

I don't know why, but my mind went to a completely _different_ type of eating. I blushed. "Look, I don't want to date him, I want to ask him a few questions."

"What for?"

I paused. I had nothing. "Official business." I blurted out.

"Uh huh."

"My boss felt bad so she's giving me little pet projects. Get my feet wet so to speak." I looked straight at him.

This time, Joe blushed. I knew he felt bad about lying to me about the job and I was going to use it. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about… sorry?"

"I _am_ sorry."

Somehow I feel like he's sorrier that he got _caught_ than the action.

"I miss you. A lot."

This made me pause. Talk about blindsiding a girl.

"We had a bad fight and I'm sorry about the things that I said. If you're not ready for marriage and babies, then I shouldn't push you."

"And if I'm never ready?"

His mouth tightened. "Then we'll talk about it when we get there."

"See I don't believe you. You can't just bide your time with this. I don't want kids right now and I may _never_ want them. I'm not my sister, Joe."

He didn't respond for a minute. "I know. Let's just take this day to day. I promise I won't push you anymore."

I bit my lip. Things with Joe were nice and easy. We got along great. But I couldn't help but think that this problem wasn't going to go away as quickly as he thought it might.

"You want the information? Give me another chance. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night. I'll show you that I'm ready to talk about this as adults."

"That's blackmail!"

"It's more graymail, but yeah, essentially. I don't know what you're up to, but I trust you. You want the information? Go out with me."

I sighed. He had me in a corner. If I wanted to find Ranger and tear him a new one, then I needed to go out with him.

There was only one option.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I lifted the last piece of paper on my desk. One more thing to go and then I could go upstairs. I liked to keep my office clean and orderly. Mostly because clients are in and out of here so much, I don't want to make it seem like we can't do our job.

Just as I was finishing, my phone rang. Morelli. I answered, but waited for him to speak first.

I didn't have to wait long. "How do you know my girlfriend?"

"Who?"

I could hear him grit his teeth. "Stephanie. How do you know her?"

Immediately, the curly haired beauty came to the front of my mind. Over the past few days, I made sure that she didn't pop in. In my line of work, distractions means death.

"Work."

When I didn't elaborate, Joe sighed. "That's it?"

"We're not dating. I don't have to tell you anything."

"Look, I trust her, but I don't trust _you_."

Smart man

"Just answer her questions and then forget her. She's _my _girlfriend."

"Noted." I was surprised that she was trying to find me. I told her that I'd be in touch. The woman needed to learn patience.

My dick twitched at the usual ways I teach patience. I shook the thoughts off quickly. That was another man's woman. After a few more threats, I hung up.

This was all kinds of fucked up. I didn't understand why this one woman was making me crazy like this.

I was lost in thought for a few more minutes until there was a knock on my door.

"Enter."

Jeanne sauntered in. "Working late?"

I glanced at the computer. It was a little after six; I had been lost in thought a lot longer than I had realized.

I just shrugged. She came over and sat on the edge of the desk. "Looks like you need to relax." Her foot slowly worked its way up my leg.

And for the first time since our relationship started, I didn't stir. "Maybe some other time." I rolled away from her wandering foot.

Jeanne looked shocked. This was the first time that I had ever said no. Even when I had two broken ribs, I let her climb on top and do all the work. "I… I… don't…"

"Just tired Jeanne. Not the first time."

"But the first time with me." She pouted. But it didn't deter her. "I'm sure I could wake you back up."

"Pass. I still have a lot of work to do."

"I see." Jeanne jumped off my desk. "Well, if you're too _busy_… I'll just go find my own fun."

"Happy hunting." I said, looking at my computer screen.

Jeanne glared at me until she got to the door.

And somehow, I feel a little lighter. Smiling, I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Babe. Heard you're looking for me."

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

The next day, I met Ranger in the small diner on the outskirts of the Burg. He had naturally beaten me there to make sure that his back was to the wall. I breathed in a sigh. Joe had come through for me.

And now I had a date to go on.

Ranger looked up from the menu and found me. I made my way over to him, the tingle on the back of my neck getting stronger. I sat down and ordered from the waitress that was idling nearby. Part of Ranger's charm.

"I've been waiting for two weeks. If you knew me, you'd know that was a big deal."

Ranger gave me a hint of a smile. "I've been working."

"On my case?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Government business." He said vaguely."

"Pencil pusher?"

"Something like that."

"I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Full on smile. Jeez.

"I have something for you." He said, pulling a file out of the black messenger bag next to him. He held it out to me, but when I tried to take it, he pulled it away.

"Hey!"

"What are you willing to give me?"

"Not you too…" I groaned.

He looked confused.

"Joe. He wrangled a date from me to find you. Don't worry about it. What do you want?"

Ranger looked me up and down. For a few moments, I felt completely naked. And I may have liked it.

After a moment, he held out the folder. "Take it."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

This shocked me.

"It's your case. I've had my guys on it. I could use your input. Make notes, cross shit out, do whatever you need to do. You're closest to the case and the most knowledge."

I took the file. "I doubt that…"

"Don't doubt yourself, Stephanie. Ever."

Our eyes locked and held. All of a sudden, the tingle started to return. I had never felt that with Joe, so I had to wonder, what was so special about this guy. My hand was still tingling from where we briefly touched.

"Look it over and in a few days call this number." He slid a card across the table. "It's my work line. We'll set up a time to meet about your notes."

I nodded. We finished our meal and parted ways. Instead of going back to work, I went home.

I had a file to get through.


	12. Chapter 12

*Sigh* So I appreciate everyone being patient with me. I thought that once Ranger and Stephanie were interacting more, the story would flow faster out.

Apparently not.

I hope that the muse kicks into high gear soon. School's going to get more stressful and writing really is one of my outlets and I'll be needing it. Until then, just be safe in the knowledge that I'm going to finish it (it's just going to to take me longer than I thought).

Not mine, but mistakes are.

* * *

I paced in front of the wall I had made of all the information that Ranger and his Merry Men had dug up for me. On many of the pages, I had written _follow the money_ or _follow the drugs_ on yellow post-its. I passed the pages again. And again. Nothing changed.

What was I missing?

Lost in thought, I jumped when someone knocked on my door.

"It's open." I said.

"Jeez. Are you trying to get murdered?" Eddie Gazarra asked me when he came into the room. He was carrying a bag from the Tasty Pastry and one of those coffee cup carriers with two cups.

"What happened to the diet that Shirley had you on?" I blatantly ignored his question. Shirley was his wife and my cousin. Everyone called her Shirley the Whiner behind her back.

He rolled his eyes. "I was coming to your house. Do you think I'd come empty handed?"

"Because I usually don't have food in the house?"

"Bingo."

I rolled my eyes. He grinned. "What's up?"

"I need you to take me to drug school."

"Who are you, the Rock?"

"You've watched _Walking Tall_ too many times to know that."

He just shrugged. I snatched the bag of donuts and munched as he took in my wall. His eyes narrowed. "Where did you get all this?"

"Uh…"

He turned those eyes on me. "Just tell me it wasn't Joe."

I shook my head. "It wasn't."

He stared for a moment, then nodded. "Good. He could get in a lot of trouble if he shared this information."

"I got it from… other sources." Thank God Ranger hadn't told me how he got it; plausible deniability and whatnot.

The look that Eddie gave me made me think that he knew _exactly_ who gave it to me. "And this person… You're sure he's reliable?"

"Clearly more reliable than you…" I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Hmm?"

He glared at me. "Never mind." He took a look at my wall. "How long did it take for you to put this up?"

I shrugged. "Awhile."

His eyes narrowed. "Please tell me you didn't spend all your time doing this."

"Well…"

"_Jesus_, Steph. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No!"

"I see this all the time at the precinct. Cops get obsessed and they can't let anything go."

"I can let it go! You'll see. Teach me and I'll pass on the information to…" I paused. "_My contact_ and then I'll be done. Swear."

* * *

But I wasn't. I was like a dog with a bone. An alcoholic with a drink. An addict with a needle.

An obsessed woman with too much coffee and _way_ too many sayings running through her head.

Eddie lived up to his end of the deal and taught me about the drug trade through Trenton. Most of the small time dealers were here making money for their bosses up in New York City. Those small time dealers got the gangs to do most of the dirty work and they in turn got young kids to sell it on the street.

Young kids like Donny Johnson.

His mother was right; he wasn't part of the gang. But that didn't stop the gang from pressuring him into dealing. He was trying to protect his mother and they figured since he was a good student, he'd fly under the radar.

Too bad he flew straight into the rival gang's radar.

In the middle of my musings, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

There was a pause. "Hey bitch."

"Who is this?"

"You need to stop sticking your nose where it don't belong, bitch. Or bad things will happen."

"Who is this?" I repeated.

There was a click.

Oh boy.

* * *

Three days later, I was still reeling from that call. My phone number wasn't listed, so I wasn't sure who was making the calls. My first thought was Eddie, trying to scare me off the chase, but immediately nixed that. He thought I'd quit.

Next was Ranger. I actually giggled at that one. He _wanted_ my help, not to chase me off. I didn't know him that well, but I could just feel that he wasn't going to go behind my back. He wasn't going to push me out. The more I thought about him, the more the tingles spread.

Until my boss came up to my desk.

"Stephanie, can I see you in my office?"

I nodded quickly, then scurried after her. Sally gave me a worried look so I tried to smile. It came out more like a grimace.

She waited patiently until I settled myself into the seat. "Look Stephanie, you're my best and hardest worker. I know that, you know that and most of the employees know that. But…"

Uh oh.

"But your work has been… slipping. I get more angry calls about you than I used to. I've listened to your calls and you sound… bored."

"But I'm not!" I lied. In truth, I was. I had something more interesting going on at home.

"I know you're having trouble with your boyfriend, but you really shouldn't let that interfere with your work."

"How do you know that?"

"I know Officer Robin."

Ah. She was the biggest gossip at the precinct.

"Are you feeling burned out?"

"What? No!"

"Because that would be okay. It happens to all of us. I used to be one of you. And now I'm here. Trust me, I'd rather be here."

"I'm okay, honestly."

She pulled a file closer to her. I took a stab and figured it was mine. "I took a look at your file. You've got a lot of vacation saved up. Why don't you take some?"

"Really, I'm good."

She sighed. "I wasn't asking."

Oh.

"Take a week or two. Relax. Get your head on straight."

There was no other option. Either I took the time or I didn't come back at all. I sighed this time and then nodded. She looked pleased. "Good. Just let me know when you're ready to come back and we can dust off your desk and phone." She smiled.

I couldn't speak, so I nodded again.

"I don't want to lose you, Stephanie. I know you'll go far."

I gave her my best smile and left. I always thought so too. I loved my job and the people I worked with. But was it what I really wanted anymore?

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I kissed her neck softly, enjoying the moans that came from her mouth. She was soft and sweet and my tongue craved to taste every inch. Her hands ran through my hair, tightening to bring me closer to her skin.

"Touch me," she breathed.

I wasn't going to deny her that.

It was as if our clothes just melted off and soon I was doing just that. With my lips on her collarbone, I tested the weight of her breast. It was full and natural with a perfect rose colored nipple. My cock grew. I couldn't wait…

She moaned and lifted her chest, inviting me.

My mouth closed on the tip. The breath flew right out of her.

"_Ranger_." She gasped.

"No."

"No?" I could hear her pout. It made me smile.

"Carlos."

She sighed. "Carlos," she purred. "Carlos _please_."

I gave one last suckle to the nipple and worked lower.

And lower.

_And lower_.

And then the phone rang.

She sighed. "You should get that."

What?

I blinked at my companion and she smiled sadly. "Wake up."

"Babe?"

"You need to wake up."

I woke with a start. The phone was actually ringing.

"_What_." I said. The raging hard on was trying my patience.

"It's Hal. We're watching that woman Stephanie? Me and Woody"

"What about her."

He hesitated.

"_Out with it_."

"Her apartment was firebombed."


	13. Chapter 13

*Sigh* So I thought the muse was back... She wasn't. I started and stopped this chapter 3 or 4 different times. I just wasn't happy.

Finally, it came to me. Too bad it didn't come three weeks ago... but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

I really do appreciate everyone who is still reading even as I continue to update irregularly. Your reviews really make my day better. As my semester goes on, I'll need all the encouragement I can get... Midterms are next week so I may not get a chance to write again till next Thursday, but I'm seriously going try.

The only thing I can take credit for is my many mistakes. JE owns the rest.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

Stunned. That was the only thing running through my mind. I was stunned.

"Hey sugar. What's wrong?" Sally asked when I got back to my desk.

I stopped and blinked until I realized that Sally was talking to me. "Huh?"

"Girl, what happened? Did you get fired?"

"No."

Sally sighed when I didn't elaborate. "Then _what_?"

"I'm going on vacation."

"I didn't even know that you were putting time in! Good for you girl. You need it." He looked at me. "Why don't you look happy about it? Did you think you wouldn't get it?"

I just looked at Sally. The one look that said it all.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you getting fired?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so."

"Shit, what happened?"

I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him the whole story because that would put him in danger. It was bad enough that I was digging around and getting phone calls, but to endanger my friends? Unthinkable.

I just shook my head. "I'm not sure. Have I seemed… distant lately."

Sally looked nervous. "I mean, maybe a little. Not a lot though. It just seemed like you couldn't… care lately."

"Really?"

"Look girl, I love you, you know that. But I've been worried about you. You're doodling a lot of weird things. Are you feeling okay? Do you need to talk to someone about the murderous thoughts that you've been having?"

"What?"

Sally took out a yellow legal pad. "Look."

It was my handwriting, all right. And it looked like I was writing about my case. Shit.

"Has anyone else seen this?"

"No girl. I wouldn't do that to you."

I sighed in relief. "Joe was telling me about a case. I guess it's been on my mind a lot."

"Oh. That makes sense." He replied, nodding. He checked his watch. "Want to grab lunch?"

"Raincheck? I just want to go home."

"Sure. Call me and we can catch up."

I gave him a small smile and was off. What was I going to do over the next few weeks? I didn't have to go to work; I had a boyfriend bribing me for dates and a murder mystery with scary phone calls.

Tough decisions.

So I did the next best thing. I went home.

"Stephanie, this is a surprise."

"Hey ma. Where's dad?" My father worked for a cab company part time and played cards with his friends at the local club full time.

"He's out with the car."

I nodded. Grandma came waddling in. "Hey baby girl."

I kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

She patted her leg. "Hip's all healed."

I smiled. "And the ID?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your mother has no sense of fun. It's because she's going through the change."

"I am _not_ going through the change!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"She's been more emotional lately," Grandma said quietly. I smiled at her.

"Are you going to give up the ID?"

"Your cop boyfriend already took it away from me."

"He's not…" I stopped. I wasn't sure _what_ Joe was to me anymore. With all the deceptions and lies, it was unclear to me what was going to happen next with him. I loved Joe, I do, but I didn't think it was in the same way anymore.

My life was becoming a soap opera. I had bad guys coming after me, a weird relationship with Ranger, my boyfriend stole a job from me but still wants to date me and I might not have a job in two weeks.

All this made me long for a nap.

"Are you staying for lunch?" My mother asked. "We're having leftover meatloaf sandwiches."

"Sure."

I enjoyed the quiet lunch at home. We talked about everything and nothing. I said little about Joe and nothing about my job, while Mom filled me in on my sister Val. A few hours later, I was on my way home.

I don't remember how I got there and things got sketchy after that, but I'll never forget the flash and subsequent explosion.

And then life went dark.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"Fuck." I said scrambling from the bed. The dream was shaken off in the face of this new development. I grabbed my nearest clothing and got dressed. "Is she okay?"

"The police scanner is talking mostly of building damage and they're still waiting for the fire marshal." Hal said.

"They're not sure if the building is stable enough…"

"Hal…"

"There doesn't seem to be much damage to the building itself…"

"HAL."

"Boss?"

"Is she okay?" I ground out.

* * *

I didn't know why I was going. Call it a bad judgment call, or instinct or reacting to the situation or whatever… I just _knew_ I had to be there. She wasn't my girlfriend and I wouldn't call us friends either, but the draw was there. The unexplainable pull I felt towards her.

Tank met me in the garage. "Where are you off to?"

"Out." I jogged towards the SUV. Tank stopped me.

"Hal called the control room. He wanted to know if they could go off shift since you were en route."

Big blabbermouth.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going out. Last time I checked, _weren't _my mother."

"Jesus, Ranger. What is going through your mind right now? She's not our problem."

"Isn't she?" I asked. I should've followed my instincts and put a man on the inside. I should've tapped her phones, put in security. I should've kept her close. "We put her back on the street."

"Because if she disappeared, it would've looked suspicious. _Especially_ to her boyfriend. You know, Joe? Joe Morelli?"

I ground my teeth. "I need to…"

"To what, run in and save her? Newsflash, Ranger, you can't save everyone."

"I don't want to save everyone."

"Just her, right? When does it end?"

I was done with this conversation. I needed to make sure…

"If this is about getting your rocks off…"

Before I knew it, Tank was slammed against the side of the truck. Honestly, he looked as shocked as I felt.

"She is _not_ just something I get off on. She is… _more_ than that. She's the key to everything."

Tank raised his hands in surrender. I let him go. "Look man…"

"Just forget about it." I got in the car and drove.

I was pretty sure I had lost my fucking mind.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was pulling over across the street from her apartment building. The police had closed off the street pretty well, but my car karma was working in full force to get me close. Lights were flashing everywhere and people were crowding the tape, trying to get a look.

I immediately locked eyes with Carl Costanza and he waived me over.

He lifted the tape for me. "What's up Ranger?"

"Heard about the accident on the news. What's going on?"

He shrugged. "Molotov cocktail right through someone's window."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Not that we can see. Few burns and some smoke…"

Carl continued to talk, but I wasn't listening anymore. _She was okay._ That was all that mattered to me at this moment.

I scanned the parking lot where we had stopped walking and looked for her; looked for the curls in a sea of straight hair.

There.

Covered by a blanket, the curls were more wild than usual and her blue eye dominated her face. Joe was near her, and they were talking quietly amongst themselves.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Like a boyfriend should.

They disengaged so he could talk to some cops nearby and her eyes scanned. They scanned until they found mine.

"Thanks Carl," I said, interrupting whatever he was saying and moved towards Stephanie. She pulled the blanket closer and walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"My guys heard what happened. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She looked shocked. "I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"I had a bad day at work so I went to my parents and we had this conversation…"

"Babe."

"Right." She smiled a little, blushing. "I actually don't remember much. I just remember the glass breaking and the smell of gas and then the fire. I grabbed Rex and got the heck out of there."

"Rex?"

"My hamster."

I smiled. "Babe."

"What?"

"Have you noticed anything weird lately? People following you…"

"Besides your guys?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"They were pretty obvious in their SUV."

"Anything else?"

She bit her lip, but didn't answer.

"What."

"Well, there was this call… or calls."

"About?"

She shrugged. "Oh you know, the usual. Stop what you're doing or will kill you. We'll hunt you down and torture you. That kind of stuff. No biggie."

"Babe."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Cupcake, who are you talking to?"

Cupcake? _Cupcake_? I raised both brows now.

"Shut up." She said to me. "Hey Joe. I'm sure you know Ranger."

"Sure." He said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking out the neighborhood. Thought about moving here."

Stephanie snorted.

"Right." Joe turned to Stephanie. "You done with him now?" His tone was full of distain. I was used to that reaction to people, but I could tell that Stephanie wasn't. I saw her spine stiffen a little.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I was planning to take _my girlfriend_ home."

"Maybe I don't want to go with you."

"Where will you go?" He scoffed. "Home?"

"Maybe."

"Jesus." He scoffed again. "I'm leaving in five minutes. Be in the car or don't be. I don't care." And he walked away.

"Sorry." Stephanie said to me. "That was embarrassing. I'm sure you have fights with your girlfriend all the time in private."

"No."

"No? Shocking."

"I don't date."

"Ever?"

"My life doesn't lend itself to relationships."

"Sounds… lonely."

She had no idea. "Glad you're okay, Babe." And I started to walk away. That revelation stunned me and I needed to leave. Get out of her presence before I start thinking wilder thoughts.

"Wait." She said, jogging to keep up. "I'm ready."

"For?"

"To come in. I think someone is trying to kill me and…"

"No shit? Someone's trying to kill you?"

"Don't be an ass. I think I can find them."

"What about your job?"

"I'm taking some time away." She looked away from me.

"And Joe?"

"Let me worry about him."

I looked at her. She looked determined. I guess getting her apartment blown up makes a person ready to fight. I wanted to wait a little while longer, but I didn't think there was time. I nodded.

"Seriously?"

I asked for her phone. When she gave it to me, I started entering numbers. "Give me a few days to get you set up in our system and one of these numbers will call you. They'll give you directions to the building and we'll get to work."

"Good. I'm ready."

"You better be, Babe. Because bad shit will start to go down the more you dig. Bad shit that may end up with you getting dead."

She swallowed hard, but nodded. "I understand. I need to finish this."

I nodded once. "We'll be in touch. Later Babe."

"Later Batman."


	14. Chapter 14

*Gasp* No, you're not hallucinating! I really did get a chapter out in a week (see? It can be done ;)!). I think I'm finally finding my groove (Gods be praised...)

So I have one more midterm tomorrow (which I should _probably _be studying for, but I'm not) and a whole lot more clients scheduled at the center (I have to be available for 5 hours and as of right now, I have 3 ongoing and one that's a possible...) so my days are getting busier. But have no fear, I will finish. I hope to have more consistent postings, but if I don't, please remember that there is a lot is going on this semester. But we are halfway done (the semester, not the story... I honestly have no idea how long the story is...) so it'll get super crazy and then break. I can't wait for break...

Not mine (except the plot and any mistakes), but I wish for my birthday I could have Ranger handcuffed to my bed.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

"What are you up to today?" Joe asked me as he toweled off his hair. I was sitting on the side of the bed, waiting patiently for my turn in the bathroom.

"The fire marshal is going to let me in to my apartment so I can see the damage. I'm meeting the insurance guy there so he can get me a quote." It had been three days since the bombing. Three days I've been borrowing clothes and wishing I had my car. I miss my independence.

"I was thinking…" Joe started as he shaved his face. "Maybe you could pick out a nice dress and we can go out to dinner tonight. Might be nice, right?"

I was stunned. I thought he had given up on that since the last time he asked I said no, but here he was, dogging me about it. I sat there, unmoving and didn't answer.

"Steph?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Here's the thing. Joe and I have been together for a quite a while. And before that, we grew up in the same town. Our parents are close. There is a lot of pressure to make this relationship work and after Dickie, I wanted to make sure he wasn't the same guy before I even _thought_ about marriage.

But he lied to me. He lied and pushed me out of the way of a job I really wanted. I loved Joe, yes, but…

And that was stopping me from going anywhere with him.

"I don't know, Joe. You'll be tired from work and I have my apartment to think about…" I sighed. "I don't know if this is a good night."

"Are you avoiding this? Avoiding me?"

"What? No!"

"But I feel like you are." He pulled on his shirt. "Remember, we made a deal. I gave you Ranger, you give me another chance."

Just like Joe to throw it in my face. The ass. "That was_ not_ the deal! I said we'd go on _one_ date, not another chance."

"Same difference."

"No, not really. You told me I could do it. You told me that I would be good at that job and then you went behind my back!"

"Because I wanted to keep you safe! Is that so terrible?"

"Yes!"

"How so?"

"You didn't consult me. If you even once said 'honey, I know you want this job, but I'm worried about your safety', I would've thought about it!"

"Would it have changed your mind?"

Probably not. "We'll never know now."

"So you want to throw away all this time and effort because I lied to you, what, once?"

I bit my lip. This is where things got hazy. I may hate him for what he did, but that didn't make me want to throw _everything_ away. "I don't know," I said honestly.

"That's why we need that date. To get back to that good point."

The problem was, you can't go back. Once you cross a line, it's hard to cross back over. Joe crossed a line and now I had to decide if we can create a new start. I shook my head. Too many thoughts right now. "You're going to be late for work."

He hesitated, then nodded. "We'll talk some more when I get home tonight."

"Sure. Sounds good." I grabbed my clothes and ran to the safety of the bathroom.

Joe left and I sighed in relief. I wasn't ready for that conversation. I wasn't sure how I felt about Joe.

Or how I was starting to feel about Ranger.

Stepping into the spray, I thought about him. I was surprised when Ranger showed up at the fire. I was more surprised at how… how _worried_ he looked before his eyes locked on mine. When they did, I saw his shoulders visibly relax.

What the heck was that about?

And then he tells me his life doesn't lend itself to relationships? Why did that make me sad?

Why did I care so much?

There was something there, but I didn't know what it was. Was I the only one feeling it? He did show up when I didn't even call him. But he has a knack for doing that.

Round and around my brain went. The only way I'd get the answer to anything is to ask the man himself. And just as soon as he called me, I'd know those answers.

Until then, I was going to put it with the rest of my problems. I wanted to deal with my apartment first and _now_.

* * *

I met the fire marshal at my door and we walked through the place together. My couch and club chair were gone and the living room probably needed be gutted. My bedroom and bathroom had pretty bad smoke damage, but for the most part were okay. I grabbed a bag and started to fill it up. I'd do laundry at Joe's later. The marshal took my adjuster through and we talked. He'd put the paperwork through and get me a check as soon as he could.

All in all, not a bad morning.

After I finished packing, I locked up and headed back to Joe's. As the laundry did it's business, I called Lula.

"Sup Girl." She said when she picked up.

"What's going on today?"

"Too hot to get any shit done, girl. Just standing around, trying not to die."

I grimaced. She had an awful job. "Have you ever thought about doing something else?"

I heard her pause. "Like what? I got no diplomas."

"I don't mean to…"

"Girl, I know what you mean. But some people can't be saved." She paused. "Look, you need to watch out. There is something stirring on Stark lately. Be careful."

"You too." I stopped. "Lula…"

"Don't worry, girl. I know you weren't trying to offend me."

"Good. But if you ever want to get out or need anything, let me know."

I felt her shock. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Well I could use a burger. With extra fries."

I smiled. "I'll be by soon."

"It's a date."

We hung up and I looked back at my folders. Something big was going down. Bad things were going to start happening. This case needed to be closed yesterday.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"What up, holmes." Romeo said to me when I entered the house. He was sitting on a raggedy couch with a girl on each hip. The smoke from his cigarette was cloying. Romeo had dark hair and darker skin than I did, but his eyes were a unique shade of grey. It made you feel as if he could see right through you. Many a person got dead because they believed that

"Nothing new. Where's Bobby?"

He shrugged. "Haven't seen him lately. Maybe his holed up with his woman." He chuckled. "Maybe someone found that white _puta_ that was sniffing around and he's… playing with her."

I felt my stomach drop, but didn't show anything. I hoped that Stephanie was keeping safe. "Maybe." I said noncommittally.

"Either that or she was turned into a crispy critter."

"I saw that on tv. You do that?"

"Me? Naw, man. But I know who did." He turned to the woman on his left. "Christi, why don't you go over and give my friend a nice welcome."

Christi nodded and smiled wickedly at me. She sauntered over and before I could stop her, she dropped to her knees. I took a huge step back. Romeo frowned.

"Come on, man. She'll make you feel real good."

And lose whatever leverage I could get? No thanks. "What do you know about that bombing?"

"I wouldn't call it a _bombing_. The bitch kept putting her nose where she doesn't belong, so I some guys to scare her a little."

Got to love gang members. So full of pride they'd spill to anyone who listened.

He shrugged. "She needed to learn her place."

I ticked my head up. "She must be on to something."

Romeo's eyes narrowed and he shifted on the couch. "That kid knew the risks. It's his own stupid fault he walked onto someone else's turf. He got himself killed."

"Did you help him along there?"

"I did what needed to be done." He glared at me now. "And I don't need some _lackey_ to question my decisions."

I held up my hands. "I'm just here to help out Bobby. Just like you. I want to do what's best for the gang."

He looked me up and down. "Yeah, we'll see about that. I'm just wondering who you're _really _loyal to."

"Look…"

"Ricardo, man. There you are." Bobby said, coming from the back of the house.

"Bobby." We did the manly handshake- patting of the back.

"I have a job for you." He said, grinning.

I just raised my eyebrow.

"I need you to kill Stephanie Plum."

I locked my knees and made sure that no emotion was showing on my face. "Done." I said.

* * *

Tee hee. Yes, I know I'm evil *ducks for cover*. But have no fear chickadees, things are not what they seem... And yes, the Joe thing is coming to a head soon. Hint: VERY, VERYYYY soon. Leave me some love!


	15. Chapter 15

Ever have those days where you want to write but you spend it watching the cursor blink?

That was me over the past month.

School is winding down and I've finished all my projects and required readings. All I have left is to close out my client cases and finals. Being a grad student is _sooo_ fun. So I hope to have more time to write the next chapter. Especially the week of Thanksgiving.

Man, I can't wait for a break from school.

So I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I appreciate you guys sticking with me while I have a crazy posting schedule. You guys deserve all the chocolate and Ranger lovin' in the world!

Not mine, but how I wish I had thought of it first...

* * *

**Present Day- Stephanie's POV**

"Did you know that he took the hit out on you?" Agent Morrisey asked me. "Did you know that Bobby Morales took a hit out on you?"

I didn't respond. I wasn't going to get anyone in trouble. The FBI didn't have anything and I wasn't going to give them whatever they feel they were owed.

"Come on, Ms. Plum. That's a simple question."

I could feel the eyes on me from behind the glass. They were circling me like vultures, waiting for the other shoe to drop. But it wasn't going to. They didn't have anything on Ranger and I wasn't going to give it to them.

He sighed and sat back. "Your loyalty is commendable, Ms. Plum. Really." He added when I gave him a raised eyebrow. "Most criminals crack by now."

I just smirked. He just took my response in.

"The problem is, Ms. Plum. That your loyalty may be misplaced." He leaned over and pulled out a laptop. He plugged in a USB and hit a few keys.

_ "Bobby." _There was some muffled patting. Ranger.

_ "I have a job for you." _There was a pause._ "I need you to kill Stephanie Plum."_

Another pause._ "Done."_

Agent Morrisey looked at me. "Did you know that Ranger took the contract?"

I blinked at him, surprised. "What?"

There was a sparkle in his eye. He cornered me and was proud about it.

And now I had to choose. Fight or flee.

* * *

**Ranger's POV- A few weeks earlier…**

"Are you fucking nuts?" Tank bellowed at me. I had just gotten back to the office after the debriefing at the local precinct.

I didn't respond and kept walking towards my office. Sure enough, Tank followed.

"You want to help this girl, take her in and get closer to her even though you _know_ she has a boyfriend and now… now _this_."

I felt my hackles rise. "Fuck you."

That took him aback. "_What_?"

"I said, fuck. You."

Tank grabbed my shirt and pushed me into the wall. Thank god we were in my office with the door closed. There are few men I would allow to push me around like this, but I didn't want the other men to get any ideas. "Listen to me you son of a bitch…"

"No, _you_ listen. You actually think my loyalties would switch that fast?"

"When you want to protect yourself, hell yeah."

I shoved Tank off of me. "Now who's the son of a bitch? Do you really think that if I had said no, Bobby would've let it go? He would've thought, 'shit this guy won't do it so it must not be worth it?' Fuck no. He would've gotten someone bigger and badder to go after her. Who would've taken pleasure in killing her. Slowly. Deliberately. After all we've seen together in the Rangers, _do you honestly _fucking think _I'd let her suffer that _fate?"

This made Tank pause. "Shit, Ranger."

"I'm an asshole, but not that big of an asshole." I replied, straightening my shirt.

"We all heard the tape and…"

"Drew the obvious conclusion. I hope that you don't do that in the field otherwise we'll have to reevaluate your fieldwork and stick you at a desk."

Tank paled. I smirked internally. No one hated the desk more than Tank did.

But now we had a bigger problem at hand. Bobby was out to get Stephanie.

"What are you going to do?" Tank asked me.

I tapped on my phone and let it ring. "Babe?"

"Don't call me that."

I smiled. "We need to meet."

"I'll go pretty up."

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

We met in the same café as our last meeting. Ranger had again beaten me there and was sitting with his back to the wall.

"Try not to scare the waitress too much this time okay?" I said as I sat at the table. Ranger thought about smiling.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk."

The waitress came over and took our order. Ranger got some leafy salad that didn't sound at all appetizing and I got a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. "And a piece of the pie."

"What flavor?"

"Surprise me."

The waitress gave Ranger a raised eyebrow, but left.

"Where are you planning to put all that, Babe?"

"Wherever it wants to go."

"That stuff will kill you."

"We all die anyway."

That seemed to make him pause for a second. He blinked at me for a second and then nodded. "We got a problem." He stated.

I took a deep breath. Here it came. He was going to blow me off. "Look," I started. "I know I'm not that experienced…"

"Babe."

"And I'm sure I can't handle myself as well as your guys but I…"

"Babe." He was grinning now. He stopped as our waitress dropped by with our food. I squeezed out ketchup for my fries and waited.

And then Ranger explained. He wasn't trying to butt me out. He told me that Bobby had given him the hit out on me.

"What happened to the other guy?"

"Best idea is that someone else hired him and Bobby doesn't want to be upstaged."

I nodded. Things just got more complicated. "So where do we go from here?"

"Right now, I think the best option is to keep you out of my building."

"Afraid someone's going to blow it up?" I asked with a snarky tone .

He glared at me. "To draw the guy out. Do you want to live in fear?"

"No."

"You're still being watched by the guys." He smirked again. "The guys appreciate the donuts but try not to feed them too much. It makes them lazy."

"They said no at first, but I wore them down with my charms."

Ranger's face flickered for a moment. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was… jealousy.

Interesting…

"So we'll increase your security. Also, you'll meet with one of the guys to go over any new information."

"I won't be meeting with you anymore?"

"I'll be there sometimes. We need to rotate it to throw people off your trail."

"And yours. You're still undercover."

He nodded.

"Okay. Will I ever come to your office to get work done?"

"For now, no. There will be a time that you'll have to come in, but right now, it's a last resort."

I agreed. The less people are involved, the less damage I could cause. With this price, I was a ticking time bomb. Before it was scary, but the more I dig, the more people are going to come after me.

Over the next couple of weeks, I met a few of Ranger's men. They treated me like one of the team and I never felt like I was an outsider. Lester tried to pick me up from the first minute he stepped into my apartment.

"Not likely. I got a boyfriend." Sort of.

He sighed dramatically. "Such a waste."

I laughed. "What do you got for me?"

We talked about the case after that and I actually enjoyed his company. I could see me and Lester as really good friends. Along with Tank, Bobby, Woody and Hal.

And then there was Ranger.

He came over sporadically like he said he would and every time he was there, I just felt this connection between us growing. We even had a few moments where he might've, _might've_ kissed me. Every touch, every joke, every lingering look (okay, so _I_ was the one doing the lingering) just made it that much worse.

And much more confusing. Technically I was still with Joe, but Ranger... I wasn't sure what to do.

"So that's what we've got." He said one night. He started to pull his folders closed, signaling the end of our time together.

I sighed. "It's still not a lot."

"People are being tight lipped about this." Ranger paused. "You have to consider that he is part of the gang and it is a rival war."

I had thought of that. It made me sad, but I had. I shook my head. "I thought of that. But my gut tells me otherwise."

He stared at me for a moment, then nodded. "We'll keep digging."

I smiled. "Good."

There was a heady pause and we stared at each other. We both moved a step closer.

"Babe, I…" He started when his phone rang. He looked at it and grimaced.

"Who is it?"

"Jeanne." He looked a little surprised that he told me that.

"Sister?" I asked hopefully.

He paused. "It's complicated."

Ah. Girlfriend. "You should answer."

He hesitated and I silently prayed he'd hit ignore.

But he didn't. "Yo." He said. He listened for a minute and then hung up. "I've got to go."

"Sure," I said nodding.

He packed his bag and gave me a small smile. "Later, Babe."

I locked up and sighed again. I was doing that a lot more. It didn't surprise me that he had a girlfriend. He was good looking, smart, funny when he wants to be, hot, sexy and did I say hot? I just had hoped…

There was my problem. I hoped too much. I _hoped _something would happen with Ranger. I _hoped_ that I would figure things out with Joe. Ranger had a girlfriend so he was out of the picture right now.

But Joe was still in. Joe who I've been with for two years. Joe who was there for me for the ups and downs. Joe who has been my rock, even when we were fighting.

Biting my lip, I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" Joe answered.

"That date still up for grabs?"

* * *

Please don't pull out your pitchforks just yet! I think you'll be happy where the next chapter (possibly chapters...) end up going! Leave the love!


	16. Chapter 16

*hiding behind Ranger's yummy buns* Don't hate me for this chapter. She's still got a lot to figure out with these two... I mean, would you throw out a two year relationship so quickly?

Finals are over and I'm free for a whole month! Woohoo! Hopefully, I'll update a few more times before the new semester starts.

And I just realized that we have had 16 chapters and our main characters haven't had much interactions! Well that'll change. I had planned one more before they began to have more contact, but it just might be one long one. We'll just have to see what happens.

The mistakes are mine, but I can't take credit for the characters.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

The elevator dinged on the fifth floor. Jeanne had impeccable timing. I wasn't sure what was about to happen before she called, but now I'll never know. And then she called her boyfriend. My stomach clenched painfully.

I needed to stop letting my dick think for me. All he was doing was getting me into trouble. She wasn't mine. Would never be mine. The cloud around my mood darkened as the elevator doors dinged open.

The chatter died on the floor and the work productivity increased. Sometimes it was good to be the boss. Everyone was scared shitless of you.

"Ranger." Jeanne said from her cubicle. She stood and followed me into my office. I sat down and stretched my legs out. They were stiff from the day. It sucked to get old.

"What." I said when she had closed the door.

She took a seat in front of my desk and I crossed my arms. She stared at her hands for a second, and then finally sighed. "Look, I know what we are, but if you're in some kind of trouble, I want to help."

"What are you talking about?"

"You disappear almost every night. Where do you go?"

I felt my eyebrow tick up. "Are you my mother?"

She reddened a little. Well, as much as Jeanne allowed her face to redden. "No, but…"

"But nothing." I sighed. "I don't track your movements, Jeanne. Why are you tracking mine?"

"I'm worried about you."

I blinked. "Jeanne…"

"I know. _I know_. We don't have a "relationship". You don't have to tell me that."

"Then why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend?"

She looked me in the eye. "Do I have something to be jealous about?"

I didn't respond to the question. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to answer. "I have duties to work I have to fulfill. I don't have time for… this."

"And I want to help with that. You used to share everything with me. Now? Nothing."

"I don't have to..."

"Are you involved in something illegal? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"No." Not _technically_.

"Then what?"

I looked at her. I could tell her. I was surprised to find that I did want to tell her. Jeanne was the person I went to so I could get another perspective on the case. We were a team in pretty much every sense of the word.

Except the one that I was sure that she secretly desired. But we both knew that our lives didn't lend themselves to relationships.

But it didn't stop her from dreaming. Jeanne may be a mercenary, but deep down, she was still a woman.

I looked at her for a moment.

"What?" She asked.

"Where is the snark?"

"I'm worried about you." Jeanne leaned back. "Can't I worry about you?"

"You're acting a little…"

"Clingy?" She wrinkled her nose. "I know, and I hate myself for it. It makes me want to take a shower."

There was the old Jeanne. I smiled. She smiled.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

"I'm glad that we're doing this." Joe said as he pulled out my chair. I assumed that he would take me to Pino's, but instead, Joe took me to Rossini's. It was a little romantic Italian place on the outskirts of the Burg. The tables were small and cozy, with tea lights on every table to enhance the romance. Personally, I would rather have more light. I couldn't read the menu. But that was beside the point. He was trying to make an effort and I should do the same.

"Me too," I said, surprised to find it true. We had been together for over two years. It would be silly to throw that all away without at least trying to fix it.

The waitress scurried over and took our order. "Okay," he said. "Ground rules." We weren't allowed to talk about work or the firebomb or even Ranger (though Joe didn't acknowledge him out loud). I readily agreed. I wanted a fresh start this time and it wouldn't do to argue.

We started off in silence, but quickly, the conversation began to flow. We laughed and teased and it felt as if we were on a first date again. The food was delicious and dessert was better. I moaned my way through a big piece of Tiramisu while Joe's grin widened.

"What?" I asked.

"It's been a while since I've heard those noises."

I blushed. "Shut up."

That just made him grin more.

Before I knew it, Joe was driving me home. "I had a great time tonight." I said.

"Me too."

I looked at Joe underneath my eyelashes. "Do you want to come up?"

Joe leaned over and kissed me sweetly. I pulled him closer and we made out for a few minutes. Before I knew it, Joe was sighing and pushing me away. "Not this time." He said.

"What?"

"I want to go slow. We're starting over, remember?"

"Sure. Of course." I was surprised, and a little touched. He wanted to go really slow. We were truly starting over. Butterflies flipped around in my stomach. "Okay, well thanks for dinner."

"I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"Mmm," Jeanne moaned as she stretched like a cat. "That was unexpected."

I nodded, unable to speak. I wasn't sure how it happened. One minute we were talking in my office, the next we were going to her apartment and I was stripping the clothes from her body. We fell quickly onto her bed, skipped foreplay and slid right into the main event.

But something had changed. Usually I loved the sleek lines of her body, but I was suddenly wishing for soft curves. Instead of straight blonde hair, I wanted to lose my fingers in brown curls.

I wanted Stephanie. It floored me.

Quickly, I rolled to the side of the bed to sit up and retrieved my pants. This would be the last time Jeanne and I would be together. I wouldn't be _that guy_ who imagines someone else while they fuck their partner. I was an asshole, but not that big of an asshole.

I just needed to get Stephanie out of my system and I'll move on.

Jeanne rolled with me and pressed her naked body to my half clothed one. "Where are you going? I was just getting started with you."

"Look Jeanne…"

She turned my head. "It's over, right? We're not having sex anymore"

I blinked, surprised.

"It's not you…"

She barked a laugh. "You don't have to spout that bullshit. We agreed that when one of us was done, it was over. I get it. That was a goodbye fuck."

I was surprised at how well she was taking it. She slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Well it's been real. I've got to shower for work. My boss is a real stickler."

And just as easily as it began, it was over. I was relieved that there was no fighting or crying (not that I expected her to cry or anything…) or anything that would make it unbearable to work together. Now it was time to focus on the job and Stephanie.

I knew she had a boyfriend, but what could a little pressure hurt? I am a mercenary after all.

* * *

At least one of them has figured it out... Leave the love :D


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so here's what happened. I was moving along with a new chapter and thinking it'll be so great to have a new chapter out and all will be well in my world.

And then BAM. Writer's block. Hardcore. So bad that anything I wrote either didn't make sense or it was utterly terrible. So I scrapped it.

Twice.

But then I finally got into the swing of it and pulled out the next chapter. I wanted more R/S this time, but I'd rather do it in _another_ chapter than not post anything at all. Hopefully this helps to move the story along.

Not mine, although for every birthday wish and letter to Santa, I ask for Ranger.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I sighed and dropped my pen. "We're getting nowhere."

"Come on, Beautiful. You can't give up hope now!" Lester said, grinning at me.

I sat back in my chair and blew out a breath. "We haven't had a lead in weeks. Even Ranger said things have settled down. The bad guys don't even think I can do it."

"We do. The guys and I do. We believe in you."

"Thanks," I said smiling a small smile. "But even that's not enough."

I was feeling frustrated. Nothing was going on. We were stuck in a mire of cold leads that lead to nowhere. I was beginning to feel hopeless. Who was I kidding? I couldn't do this. I wasn't a detective like Joe. I couldn't infiltrate like Rangeman could. I was just a silly little white girl from the Burg with a big bad security team humoring me.

"Maybe we should just give up for tonight." I said, feeling defeated and sorry for myself. I wanted to continue this pity party alone.

Lester looked surprised. "Are you sure? I can stay for a few more minutes if you want…"

"No, that's okay. I'm tired." I yawned widely.

I could tell that he still wasn't convinced, but he stood anyway. "Okay," he said. "I can be here tomorrow at…"

"Why don't I call you when I get home? I have some things I need to do tomorrow."

"Sure. Later Beautiful."

I walked him to the door and gave him a hug. "Later Les."

He looked like he was about to say something more, so I shut the door in his face. Sighing, I slowly walked back to the dining room where we were working to clean up. I neatly stacked the folders one by one, and took the whole heavy mess into my hands.

And shoved it right into the drawer.

I needed a break. Things weren't moving and I was feeling the pressure for _something_ to happen. So I was going to take a few days off. Recharge.

Three weeks later, I was still "recharging". And it didn't look like it was going to stop. Everything else was going well in my life. Joe and I were finally in a good place again and my mother couldn't be more pleased.

I couldn't help but think that there was something missing…

Only when that feeling came around, I usually stuffed more cake into it.

Ranger and the guys tried to bring me out of the funk for the first week, then their calls lessened until finally they stopped all together. I could feel the disappointment through the phone line every time I said 'not tonight'.

_"You can't keep hiding from this, Stephanie." Ranger had said to me._

_ "I'm not hiding from this." I said, but we both knew it was a lie. I sighed. "Has there been another attack on my life? No. Are we any closer to figuring out who killed this kid? No. What if he is just part of the gangs? Moms don't know _everything_. Mine surely didn't."_

_ He paused. "You really don't believe that, do you?"_

_ I shrugged. "Maybe."_

_ "This is how some cases go. They aren't solved in 45 minutes. It takes time."_

_ "And I need to _take_ some time. Look, I appreciate all you've done, but…"_

_ "Don't. Don't say it."_

_ That stopped me. "I don't want to quit, Ranger. I just need time."_

_ He didn't say anything for a while. "Ranger?" I asked._

_ He had hung up._

That was the last time that I had spoken to Ranger. The guys even stopped calling too. But that was okay. My life was going great.

Turns out, I could lie to myself.

Joe smiled at me from across the table at Pino's. "This is nice." He said. We had been seeing each other more regularly and taking things slow since I stopped the case. I was beginning to remember why we were going out in the first place. I nodded and smiled at me. He took my hand.

"Maybe tonight you could invite me up?" He asked suggestively. We still hadn't had sex and I was okay with that. I liked that we were going slow. I just increased my shower time and sugar intake.

I smiled coyly. "Maybe…"

He chuckled. "Stephanie Plum, are you playing hard to get?"

I giggled. _Giggled._ "Maybe…"

He laughed again and kissed my fingers. "I like this side of you."

I could feel the blush rising on my face. Our food was ordered and we sat back to dig in. The moment was officially diffused. We enjoyed a nice meal and Joe drove me home.

"So…?" He prompted.

I sighed. "I'm tired. Not tonight."

I saw his hands clench on the steering wheel. "Okay. Maybe next time."

I nodded. "Okay."

We made out a little in his car and then I got out. I waved when I got to the door and he beeped his horn in goodbye.

Smiling, I headed up the stairs and thought about the date. My mother would be so happy that things were progressing with Joe. She would be expecting a ring any second.

Truthfully, so was I.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Yes I loved Joe, but…

I paused. There shouldn't be a but. Love never came with conditions. It was either or. You loved the person or you didn't. I _did_ love Joe, but I wasn't sure if I loved him enough to get married. I loved how our relationship was going,_ but_, I still felt like there was something missing.

Shaking off the thoughts for now, I put the key in the lock and stepped into my apartment.

And straight into a gun.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"Pull up her trackers." I asked Hal. He nodded silently and got to work.

"She's at her mom's house." He replied. I silently brooded behind him. It had been two weeks since she had wanted a break, but I was still checking up on her. I couldn't explain it, but I felt the need to. And really, I didn't want a reason. I wasn't ready to go that deep. Yet.

Jeanne came into the control room. "Hello boys. Boss." She said on a head nod. We all nodded our hellos back. Her eyes turned to me. "Have a minute?"

"My office." I replied.

Things between us were good again. She froze me out for a few days, but that was just Jeanne's way. We were finally getting back into the swing of being friends.

"I got an offer from a bail bonds agency. True Blue Agency. They want to contract out and add to their number of skip tracers. I want to do it."

"I see."

"I was thinking we could draw up a contract where we rotate some of the guys and help him out. That way you won't lose me, since I am the best."

"You were thinking." I repeated.

"It's a good opportunity, Ranger. It'll bring in more revenue and get the guys out of the office a couple of times a week."

I nodded. I had to agree, it was a good idea. "I'll talk to the partners. See what they think."

She grinned. "Good. You won't regret it."

Tank chose that moment to come in. "Won't regret what?"

Jeanne just grinned and sauntered out. Tank shut the door and walked the two Tank steps to my desk. "Please tell me you're done with her."

"We're done."

His shoulders relaxed slightly. "Then what…?"

"She had an idea. A bail bonds company wants to contract out with her."

"Hunh. Good idea. Morelli's here."

"Here? Why?" Was there something wrong with Stephanie? I mentally shook my head. Not my problem.

"He's here for the briefing." Tank looked at me weird.

"What?"

"You went pale for a second."

I shuffled my papers around. "Send him in."

Three minutes later, Morelli strutted in. Jesus, how does she put up with this?

"Ranger." Joe said.

"Sit."

I smiled internally when he did. Joe went into the cases that we were helping the police on. I gave him the information we had. We both walked away mostly unscathed from this transaction.

Until he opened his big, fat mouth.

"Stephanie hasn't mentioned you in a while."

I shrugged, not responding.

"I don't know what you did or said, but I'm just glad my Cupcake is back to normal."

Back to normal? "What?"

"She's focusing on the important things again. Me."

What a douche.

Morelli left soon after that, thank God. I was ready to punch him.

Another week went by and I still hadn't heard from her. The longer this "break" went on, the longer the threat to her life continued.

Granted, it could get worse _after_ we caught the guy, but that was really for another time.

Before Stephanie came into my life, it was like I was only seeing shades of grey. She came into my life like a burst of sunshine and color flooded my view. Now that she was gone, the color was slowly fading back into the background.

Until a storming ball of color rushed into my office. Color flooded my view once more. I sighed, enjoying the illusion.

Wait… it wasn't a figment of my imagination. It was a _person_.

"I'm sorry sir, she barreled right past me." Hal said, looking chagrined.

I waved him off. I'd deal with him later.

"You Ranger?" The ball of color asked.

"Yeah? Who's asking?"

"Lula."

I took a good look at the color… woman in front of me. Lime green spandex, cheetah print halter and bright pink shoes. All three hundred pounds of her.

"Look," she said as she put her hands on my desk. "You don't know me and I don't know you. But we've got one thing in common. Stephanie."

This perked me up.

"White girl's in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"Being a hooker gives me certain… access to people." She said evasively. I stared her down until she broke. "I know a girl who knows Bobby and was boning his henchman when his secret fetish came out. He had her put on a brown curly wig while he choked her."

I felt my face pale. "Is she alright?"

For a second, Lula looked taken aback. "Yeah, she's got some bruising, but she's fine."

My shoulders dropped. We didn't need any more blood being shed.

"All I'm saying is that this thing with her? It's not finished. Not by a long shot. She needs to be protected. Right now."

* * *

This is going to sound terrible, but I can't remember if I brought that up already or not. Go figure. Let me know if it doesn't mesh!


	18. Chapter 18

Wait... What's this? Didn't I just post last week? No, you're not hallucinating, I really am posting again.

In honor of the snow day (thank you Ohio weather!) I'm posting again. I actually wrote this a few days after the last chapter, but it needed some tweaking. A special present for all you Babes still reading (thanks for sticking with it!)... we got a little pressure!

I'm letting you know now that the next chapter will have a lot of plot in it (we're starting to tie things together). I'm going to making sure a lot of facts are straight and adding on new things we don't already know. It'll be quite a bit of work and school is starting to pick up. Bear with me if it takes a few weeks to update. I'll be finishing this story no matter what!

Not mine, but I wish I was snowed in with Ranger...

* * *

It took a minute for that statement to sink in. When it did, I got up and went to the gun safe. "You're going to stay here," I told Lula as I strapped on my Kevlar vest.

"But I got work to do."

"I'll have Tank cut you a check. It's only fair. You can't go back."

"No way. That's my livelihood."

I pulled out my phone. "I need you my office now." Tank came in seconds later. This made Lula perk up. "I need you to watch her."

He nodded once and sat down in one of the club seats.

"Hi. I'm Lula."

"Tank."

"Is that a nickname for something?" She asked looking his body over.

I walked out before I could hear Tank's reply. "Lester, with me." I said as I passed his desk. He scrambled up and followed me to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" He asked as the doors closed.

"Stephanie's in trouble." I filled him in on what was going on.

He nodded. "Is she in trouble _right now_?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. We should take a look anyway."

"Sure, the newbies should go. Not us. Not you." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "But I get it. She's a beautiful woman and you're…"

"Tread carefully."

"You're… you. You forget that I've known you since we were both in diapers."

"I know where you're going with this. Tank has given me the same lecture over and over again. But…" I sighed. "I can't explain it. She needs me _right now_."

I would get these feelings on missions. That was what made me so successful. I'd get these tingles racing up and down my spine when something bad was about to happen. This was about a hundred times worse. She needed me. And I wasn't going to disappoint her.

Lester looked at me for a moment, and then nodded. He knew exactly what I was talking about. It has saved his ass many times. "Let's roll."

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

"Don't. Move." The voice said in the dark. I hadn't left a light on in the apartment and the best I could tell was that it was a man.

"T…Take anything you want." I stammered. "I… I mean, I don't have much, and most of it isn't worth much, but please… Please don't kill me."

The man smiled and lowered his gun. I shivered. "I won't call the police. I'll let you go. Just… Just don't…"

And then the room was flooded with light. "Babe." Ranger said.

"Jesus, Ranger. You scared the shit out of me!" I almost fell to my knees on the ground.

"That was pretty mean, Ranger." Lester said from behind him. I was surprised to see Lester. I only had eyes for Ranger.

And then I looked around the room. "What's going on?"

Lester was in my living room, sporting a pretty bad shiner. There was a man in my club chair looking a little worse for wear, but sitting still. Pretty much because Lester's gun was pointed straight at his head.

"Got a new boyfriend?" Ranger asked.

I shook my head. "Never seen him before in my life."

Ranger's eyes flicked back to Lester.

"Then you've got a secret admirer."

My eyes flicked to the man on the chair and back to Ranger. "How…?"

"Lula."

"Hunh. Stupid cunt." The man muttered.

"Hey," Lester poked him in the head with his gun. "Shut up fucker."

I was going to send Lula a fruit basket. Or maybe a lifetime supply of chocolate.

"Why?"

Lester grinned. "Leave that up to us. Get your ass up. We're going to go have a tea party."  
The man grudgingly got up and I saw that he was handcuffed. My eyes went back to Ranger's, but he was unreadable. Lester moved the man out of my apartment and then we were alone.

"They're not really going to have a tea party, are they?" I asked Ranger.

He didn't respond. Go figure. The man used as few words as possible.

"Thanks, I think."

"He had a gun on him."

I paled.

"The heat is back on, Babe." He pointed me towards my bedroom. "Go. Pack a bag."

"What for?"

"He won't be the last. You're not safe here. It's time to bring you in."

"I'll go stay with Joe."

"His house is barely safer than this place. A few well placed kicks and I could bring the door down."

"Yeah, but he has a gun."

Ranger grinned. "Mine's bigger."

Lord.

I still didn't move and I'm pretty sure he sighed. "Either you pack a bag or I pack it for you." He leaned in close. "And I can guarantee that you won't like what I pack."

His eyes darkened. I could see the thoughts clearly in his mind. "I still have a boyfriend."

"Yeah," he drawled as he came closer. I bumped into the wall and he put his hands by my head, effectively trapping me in. "And?"

"And… I'm not a cheater."

"Never said you were, Babe."

"I've been that person. I won't do that to Joe. I won't go there with you."

His eyes strayed to my lips. "Good," he said. His head lowered to mine. Our lips almost touched. "Because when you do 'go there'," his head moved to my neck and traced the line of it with his nose. "I want you to be free. I want you to be mine."

Holy hot flash Batman!

"Get your stuff Babe. You can call your boyfriend on the way there."

Boyfriend? What boyfriend?

"Oh. Right. Joe." I said aloud.

His grin just got bigger.

Stupid mouth.

I scurried off to my room to pack. I had a feeling that if I didn't do it, Ranger would pick me up and put me in the backseat. And then he'd pack every piece of lingerie that I owned and nothing else. My mind wandered to wearing some of the pieces that Joe hasn't even seen yet and my face flushed. His eyes would darken and he'd crook his finger in my direction.

_"Come here, Babe." And I would listen. Unusual as that is. I'd step between his legs and he'd finger the lacy black panties. "Pretty," he'd say. "But I like you better wearing nothing."_

_ He'd strip the lacy panties of and…_

"Babe. You've got five minutes."

I fanned myself as I packed my toiletries and clothing. And if some of the pretty, lacy underwear ended up in my bag? It probably fell in with the granny panties my mother bought me. _Oh dear, those shouldn't be in there!_

I zipped my bag shut.

"I just want you to know that I'm going under duress." I told him when I came back out.

"Noted." He took the bag from me and led me from the apartment. "Let's go."

* * *

"You're _where_?" Joe yelled into the phone.

"At Rangeman. I'm not exactly sure where it is."

"Oh I know _exactly_ where it is."

I sighed and looked around the fourth floor apartment. I knew he was going to overreact. "Look, there was a guy with a gun…"

"How do you know that it wasn't one of Ranger's men?"

How did I tell him that I had met every one of Ranger's employees without making his head explode?

"He wants in your pants, Cupcake. And he'll do anything to get into them. Lie, cheat, anything."

"Got it." God, was he afraid I'd cheat? So I had some thoughts. Who hasn't? Have you _seen_ the man? "You trust me, right?"

"Yeah. I just don't trust _him_."

"I don't care about that. Trust _me_. I won't cheat, no matter what."

He seemed a little mollified. "When can I see you again?"

"When Ranger's done doing a threat assessment. Until then, I'm to stay put and be a good girl." Whatever the hell that means.

"I miss you. The boys miss you too."

Ugh, I really hated that he referred to his penis as _the boys_. "I miss you too."

Ranger walked in at that moment. There was a flash in his eyes, but it was gone a second later. "Gotta go, Joe."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up. "What's up?"

"Lester's done talking to the mystery man. We know who he works for."

"Who?"

"Bobby."

This was the moment I was waiting for and dreading at the same time. I knew one of these days that they'd start coming for me again. I was hoping it would be a little farther down the line, but it was going to happen now. I sighed. "Let's get to work."


	19. Chapter 19

Yikes. Has it really been three months?

So school is over for the semester and I finally have some more time to write. I would've had this out sooner, but after writing three monster papers, it was really hard to look at any Word document, let alone my computer. I'm going to TRY to get at least two more chapters out before I go back, and not have such long breaks between chapters again. I know how frustrating that is.

So here's the next chapter, not _a lot _of action, but I really wanted to get something out so you guys didn't think I abandoned ship. Definitely more R/S in the next few chapters...

Not mine, but seriously, I wouldn't mind Ranger, a cabin, a winter storm and a very comfy bed for a few weeks... or months...

* * *

Morrisey stepped out of the room to find Farmer and Gordon still there. They looked as grim as he was feeling right now.

"She's not going to give him up." Gordon said. Even Farmer wasn't making his usual jokes.

"No, she won't."

The three men stared at the woman through the glass.

"I can't say that I blame her." Farmer said after a moment of silence. The two other men looked at him in surprise. "What? I can actually say something worthwhile."

"A blind squirrel finds an acorn every once in a while…" Gordon muttered.

Farmer rolled his eyes. "You showed her pretty much everything. You told her that he took the hit contract and she didn't bat an eye. Maybe she knew about it?"

Morrisey shook his head. "No, he wouldn't have told her. Ranger plays everything very close to the vest. He tells her that, and then suddenly the only person making progress on this case no longer trusts him. No way would he risk that."

"Makes you think what happened if they saw each other now." Gordon thought aloud.

"Probably knee him in the balls." Farmer remarked.

"…And the sass is back."

Morrisey crossed his arms. "No, she wouldn't."

Both men turned to look at him, questions blazing in their eyes. "Because she's in love with him. That's why she won't give him up. She still thinks he's a good guy."

Gordon scoffed. "Maybe deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down he is."

"Maybe. But until she gets over him, she won't rat him out even if we set her hair on fire."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Really?"

Farmer shrugged and smiled.

"The worst part is," Morrisey started. "Is that she doesn't even know that she's in love with him."

* * *

"Hey, Lula." I said when I sat down next to her in the conference room. She was munching on a glazed donut with one hand and waved at me with the other. I looked across the table and enjoyed the view. Donuts and bagels with an assortment of cream cheeses as far as the eye can see. My stomach growled loudly.

Lula had been living here for a few days before I finally (temporarily) moved into the fourth floor. We were neighbors and had frequent slumber parties. Much to the guys (Lester) dismay, there were no pillow fights in skimpy lingerie with heavy make out sessions afterwards.

I don't think the guys would be able to handle Lula in a skimpy outfit. Well, _skimpier_.

"What's up, girl?"

"Nothing." I had snagged a blueberry bagel and plain cream cheese. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm sick of sitting in my apartment being scared. I want to help."

"You did help. You saved me from getting shanked."

Lula shrugged. She had heard from a friend in the "business" that someone was going to come after me and kill me slowly and painfully. The guys had taken her in and kept her safe in case word got out that she had blabbed. The friend had already left town, moving on to better corners.

"Do you miss it?"

She turned to me. "You mean standing on the corner for eighteen hours a day working for shit pay by spreading my legs for just about anybody?"

"Nooo," although, I _did_ wonder about that… "I mean your freedom to leave the building." I had been here for two weeks and I was feeling a little stir crazy.

"Oh." She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, sure, I miss it sometimes. But I'm essentially getting paid three times what I make a night to help Ella for a few hours. But I need to do _more_. I want to catch the son of a bitch that wants you dead. I got your back, white girl."

That caught me off guard. We weren't exactly friends, but maybe moving towards it. "Thanks, Lula."

We chatted for a few more minutes and then the guys began to wander in. Lula and Tank studiously ignored each other which made me even more suspicious. _Something_ was brewing there. I looked at Lula and raised my eyebrows. She just blushed.

"He won't go for a girl like me."

"Why not?"

"I'm a prostitute, Steph. I know where my place is. Once the threat is gone, I'm out of here."

That thought made me… sad. "Lula, just go for it." I took a peek at Tank who was blatantly staring at her from the corner of his eye. "He can't take his eyes off of you."

"I am wearing a lot of color today."

"Stop selling yourself short. You don't have to be a hooker anymore."

"This isn't pretty woman, girl. I'm not going to stop because I suddenly get a rich man."

"Don't you have any dreams?"

She shrugged. "Sure, but…"

"We can talk about them later. You are a great woman and he'd be lucky to have you."

"The same could be said for Batman over there. He's looking at _you_ like you're lunch."

It was my turn to blush. "I have a boyfriend."

"Hunh. And where is he?"

"Working. He's a cop."

"And too busy to help you?"

"It's better this way. I don't want him in harm's way."

"Uh huh. Who are you trying to convince right now. Me or you?"

I didn't get a chance to respond because Ranger had cleared his throat.

I never realized how much gravitas Ranger has at his company, until this second. Sure, he scared the bejeezus out of me, but I've never seen a roomful of grown men cower like they do when they hear him coming.

"Report." Ranger barked out.

I rolled my eyes. He always sounded like a drill sergeant. When my eyes went back to their normal spots, I caught him staring at me. He looked like he wanted to smile.

Whoa, big reaction from the man.

Each man took his turn. They rehashed what had been found and that no real progress had been made. Ranger's gaze grew grimmer with each passing moment.

This was hopeless. I was being chased by a mad man and we couldn't even pinpoint _why_. Sensing my inner turmoil, Lula grabbed my hand. I smiled, surprised that she knew what I needed before I did.

I wished that I could give Lula a fresh start. One where her mother wasn't a crack addict. One where she needed to sell her body for money. One where she could be comfortable in a good home and…

But then she wouldn't be Lula. She wouldn't be the vivacious woman that sits next to someone that she barely knows and hold their hand. We can't change people, but we _can change how we see them._

"It's all about perspective." I said lowly.

"What?" Lula asked me.

"Perspective. We can't change the people we talk to, but what if we change _how _we talk to them."

"They won't tell you anything, white girl. You tried that once before and let me tell you, it didn't work."

"Right. Because we tried to bully them. Threaten them with jailtime when we had no right. The only person I got any straight answers out of was his mother. What if we went back and…"

"Apologized?" A woman scoffed. I hadn't realized that all the conversations around us had ended. "Just go back and say 'we're sorry and we won't hurt you. Please tell us what you know'?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a weak move! Rangeman isn't weak." She turned from me to Ranger, who had yet to say anything on the matter.

"I'm not talking about showing weakness. I'm talking about showing compassion."

"Same thing, girl scout. You can't be compassionate without being weak."

"That's just your pride talking. You've probably never had to apologize for anything in your life."

Her face didn't move. I took that as a yes.

"What are you suggesting, Stephanie?" Ranger asked.

"Going back and talking to them again. Bring it to their level instead of making them feel less of a human."

Lula squeezed my hand gently.

Ranger still didn't move.

"And you're just going to invite all the gang bangers over for tea and cookies?"

"No, but maybe some of the people that are afraid of them. Show them that we have their backs."

The woman looked back at Ranger. "You're not seriously considering this, are you?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"Give me three days. I'll find out the truth."

Ranger considered this. He couldn't be seriously thinking about letting blonde cat woman loose on the streets.

But he nodded. "Three days. Then we reevaluate. Dismissed."

The men all moved out of the room. The woman looked at me like the cat that got the canary.

"Jeanne." Ranger barked. She looked and motioned to his office.

"I think it's a great idea." Lula said. "Show them that we can protect our own."

"Too bad I got shot down."

"To talk in person." Lula said thoughtfully. "But not over the phone."


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so here's the deal. I am having serious block with this story. Either I can't get anything on the screen or if I get something, it's like pulling teeth to get it out. I wonder if it has something to do with the long pauses between chapters because of the long and busy semester. I know it bothers you readers and it makes it harder to read a story when you're never sure if it'll finish, but really, I appreciate whoever is still reading this. I don't write for myself (its a stress reliever, but that's about it for me), I write for you guys. I'll keep saying it and it will still be true, I WILL FINISH. Please, just bear with me.

I wanted more R/S, but that'll definitely be in the next chapter.

None of this is mine, only the mistakes and the plot.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked Jeanne after she closed the door to my office.

"The idea was stupid and reckless. If she actually tried that, we'd all get killed!"

"You're overdramatizing the situation." I headed around the desk towards my chair.

"And you're letting your cock do all the thinking."

That statement made me stop. "Excuse me?"

"I said that she's leading you around by your _cock_."

"You are _way out of line_, Jeanne. _Watch it_."

Jeanne's face went from confused to shock. "Oh, well this is new." She said, chuckling. "You haven't fucked her yet."

I got in her face. She at least had enough sense to back into the door. "And jealousy is an ugly color on you, Jeanne."

"Jealous? Jealous of what? Smurfette out there?"

"She had a good idea. And it _kills _you that I'm listening to someone other than you."

Jeanne scoffed. "Get real."

She could try to tell herself that she didn't believe it, but I could see her face. She was seriously jealous. I grinned. "You think that I don't want you anymore that it's going to stop me from fucking other women? Oh Jeanne," I chuckled. "How positively vain of you."

I watched as her eyes narrowed. I was going to show her who was alpha in this room. "You have three days. I suggest you hop to it."

She straightened. "Yes sir."

Jeanne left the room, but I had a feeling that this wasn't over.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

"I appreciate your time." I said to the person on the phone. "Would it be okay if I stopped by in a few days to go over this again?" I listened for a little while longer and then gave Lula the thumbs up. She grinned and did a little dance in her chair. "Thank you again."

"Shit girl, we are on fire!" Lula said, high fiving me.

I looked at the clock. "It's almost dinner time. Feel like celebrating?"

"Sure thing, white girl. I think I can bribe one of the guys to order us a pizza."

"Sounds good. Meet you downstairs in ten?"

"Got it." Lula stood and waved as she left. I smiled and wrote out a report on the computer before I forgot everything. When Ranger gave us the greenlight, I wanted to be ready.

I wasn't alone long, before a new person entered my cubicle. "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

I turned and my stomach dropped. It was the blonde woman from the meeting.

"I'm Jeanne." She said.

"Stephanie."

"It's nice to meet you. How long have you been working here?"

"A few weeks."

She nodded encouragingly. "And do you like it?"

I wasn't sure what everyone was talking about. She seemed like a very nice woman. We chatted for a few more minutes and then I asked her.

"Oh, I've been here a little over six years. I do _anything _that Ranger needs me to do, if you know what I mean." She said with a wink.

I felt confused for a second, then it dawned on me. "_Oh_." I smiled. "I don't see him that way. I have a boyfriend."

"Isn't that sweet. What does he think of you being here?"

"He's not thrilled, but knows it's for my own good."

"Must be nice. To be that close."

I shrugged. "Sure."

"The thing about Ranger is that he likes shiny new toys. He chases them and plays with them, but eventually… Eventually, the toy loses its luster. Suddenly the shiny new thing is old and dull. He moves on from the old toy and finds a new one. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She was trying to keep me away from Ranger. Not that it was a big deal, since I had a boyfriend but she was doing it all the same. I couldn't blame her though. Ranger is one sexy beast.

"I do have one question: Am I the shiny new toy and you're the lackluster one he's tossed aside?" I tilt my head to the side.

Her mouth tightens. I see that I've hit a nerve. Good. She hit a nerve when she assumed I'd just cheat on Joe. Even though I'm not even sure where we stand.

Goody. More thoughts for later.

She opens her mouth, but I stop her with a hand. "I love Joe. I'm not going to mess it up. So you can take your petty threats and shove them…"

"Oh dear, sweet, innocent Stephanie. What _you_ don't understand is that eventually, all women sleep with Ranger. He's nice and flirty in the beginning, to soften you up. Think about all the interactions you've had. It's his pattern. He uses the shiny new toy and when the toy least expects it, he bolts. And Cupcake, he _will _come back to me. He always does. So save yourself the heartache."

* * *

"I can't believe that she said all that to you!" Lula exclaimed when I told her about the conversation.

"I mean, I get it. She wants to protect what she thinks is hers."

"And then she called you _Cupcake_? Doesn't Joe call you that?"

I shivered. "Let's talk about something else. How did you get the pizza in here?"

She blushes. "Tank."

I'm surprised. "Wow. Not who I expected."

"Yeah, well he blackmailed me into a date."

Now I was floored! "Way to bury the lead! Are you excited?"

"Nervous is more like it."

"It'll be great!"

She bit her lip. "I hope so."

* * *

"So what else is happening around town?" I asked Joe when I get back to my apartment.

"Not much. Mom's lighting candles for your soul. She worried that you're going to do something… bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Grandma Bella can't give me the eye, right?" His grandmother gave me the willies.

I could hear him chuckle. "She's in New York visiting family. I don't think it can travel across state lines."

"Thank God."

"So you're being good, right?"

"Subtle, Joe." I snarked.

"Just checking on my girl."

"Well I do have a lot of underwear parties in my apartment. That seems to be a big hit."

Joe was silent. "What."

"Yeah, me and Lula run around in our underwear. Sometimes it gets a little warm in the building."

He sighed. "Not funny."

I smiled. "Little funny."

We were silent. "I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too." And I was. I still wasn't sure where we stood, but I missed him and the intimacy we shared.

"When can I see you?"

"Soon, I hope."

"Good. We need to talk about things."

"Yeah," I sighed. "We do."


End file.
